You Saved Me
by Kopy.Kunoichi
Summary: Kurenai knew for a fact that the world she lived in was cold and cruel - until someone came along who changed everything she thought she knew. Now she must learn to let her heart be healed, and maybe return the favor. More pairings later. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Not Just Another Day

**Kopy_Kunoichi: Okay people, I've been out of this writing game for a long time so go easy on me. Seijuro Hiko is one of my all time favorite characters in Rurouni Kenshin, so I thought I'd give him a girlfriend - because that's how I roll. :) I do not own Kenshin or Seijuro (though that would be lovely)...so don't sue me, because I have about as much money as Sanosuke on a Friday night after gambling. :P**

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 1 - Not Just Another Day**

The lush forests surrounding Kyoto were almost a jungle. Birds sang their shrill songs high in the treetops, flitting back and forth through the rays of sun filtering through the canopy. Kurenai could hear nothing besides their singing, and the faint roar of a massive waterfall not too far away. She had journeyed from Tokyo back to her home region, wanting to see her village again. She had left her home on the outskirts of Kyoto when she was young. Her parents had died of a cholera epidemic and she had gone to live in Tokyo with her aunt and uncle. They had been cruel to her, and her cousins were even worse. She ran away at sixteen, and for two years wandered the country, looking for work and just surviving. She wasn't skilled at much, but she could cook and clean well enough, and she was a hard worker. She finally saved enough money to return home.

So now, here she was, pushing through the forest, trying to find the valley that housed her village. A lot had changed in twelve years though, and she was currently pretty lost. She stopped by a cool stream to take a drink and splash some water on her face. She pulled her thick black hair into a high ponytail, dabbing water on the back of her neck. She examined her reflection in the water. Gray eyes sent in a lovely oval face stared back at her. She knew she was pretty, maybe even beautiful, but she cursed her looks. They had brought her nothing but trouble. From her sick, disgusting cousins to the hordes of lecherous men she had met on her journeys, she had learned a deep distrust of all the male sex. She blamed her appearance as much as them. But for all her troubles, she had always stayed one step ahead of her pursuers. She knew she could rely on her legs to get her away from any situation; they were about the only things she did trust. She loved to run, and she was proud of her speed, it had served her well over the years. As she sat beside the brook resting, a new sound reached her ears. She stiffened when she recognized the voices of a group of men headed her way.

_"Speak of the devil."_

She realized the danger too late though - for five men had entered the clearing and already spotted her. She put her pack on and began to walk away, praying they would ignore her.

_"Yeah right."_

"Hey darlin'!" one thug yelled.

"What's your hurry?" another asked.

Kurenai decided to skip the pleasantries and just run. She had a head start already, there was no way they could catch her. She tore off into the forest away from them, ignoring their yells. She got about thirty feet away before an armored arm shot out from a tree, clothes-lining her in the throat. Her head snapped back and she hit the ground hard - the air in her lungs leaving her body in a whoosh. The others quickly closed the gap between them. She rolled away, jumping to her feet, but the one who knocked her down grabbed her from behind. She kicked and struggled but he was too strong. A short swarthy man, presumably the leader, reached for her. She jumped off the ground, using her captor as an anchor and kicked the man solidly in the groin. Unfortunately, it served only to piss him off. He cursed her, calling his lakies to punish her and promised vile retribution on her. The rain of blows sent her body to the ground. They tore at her clothes, and beat her face badly. She began to lose consciousness at about the same time the leader recovered. She was clinging to life, but darkness swam behind her eyes and she was barely aware of the pain anymore. A new voice joined the others, but she couldn't tell if it was the one who knocked her down or not. The blows stopped suddenly, but the yelling increased. Kurenai knew something was wrong, but she was too out of it to piece together what was happening. She heard a strangled cry and then it was silent. She lay on her side, bleeding heavily from a gash on her head. A pair of hands rolled her over on her back. Kurenai instinctively fought and tried to pull away from him. A deep voice shushed her and told her to be still.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he growled.

He held her still until she stopped struggling. She felt heavy, course material wrap around her body, then she felt herself being pulled off the ground. Strong arms drew her close and for a moment in time, she let go of all the distrust and confusion and put her faith in the man holding her. She was dimly aware that he had stood up and was taking her somewhere. Her head lolled to the side, and she lost consciousness to the steady beating of his heard beneath her ear.

* * *

Kurenai slowly opened her eyes, ignoring the pounding in her head. A fire was crackling in the corner of the room, heating the air to a toasty temperature. She smelled the strong scent of tea, and something sweeter...sake? She blinked away the fogginess, turning her head to look for the source of this kindness. She was abruptly aware of a thigh stretched out next to her head. She craned her neck to look up at him; he was staring back at her.

"Finally awake, huh?" he asked.

She nodded her head, wincing at the pain it caused her. He leaned forward, taking a cloth from a bowl of water and putting it on her forehead, gently moving her face back to look at the ceiling. She complied, too tired to argue or ask questions. He shifted to kneel beside her futon, putting some sake on a cotton swab. He hesitated for a moment...

"This is going to sting a little," he informed her before dabbing a cut on her eyebrow, then the corner of her mouth.

She just watched him as he treated her, trying to figure out who he was and why a stranger was helping her. When all the thinking made her headache worse, she just studied his face. Saying he was handsome would be a gross understatement. He was, in fact, the finest looking man she had ever seen. His face was chiseled and strong, with a straight nose and piercing gray-green eyes. His long hair was mostly pulled back in a low ponytail, with long bangs and stray strands hanging over his shoulders. He wore a short-sleeved green tunic with gray breaches. He was very tall, every inch of him _well _muscled. But for someone so big, he moved gracefully and quietly. She spotted a long wooden-sheathed sword leaning against the wall behind him...well that explained those smooth movements. He replaced the cloth on her head, brushing her hair back from her face. His hands were rough, but his touch gentle. She couldn't remember the last time anyone, much less a man, had been so tender with her. She absentmindedly leaned her face into his touch, closing her eyes. He kept his hand on the side of her face, brushing his thumb on her cheek. She could not explain why she trusted this stranger. She believed that he had saved her, but her experiences would normally cause her to doubt his motives. It was different with him; his eyes did not carry a hidden agenda behind them, only a willingness to help. He removed his hand, then stood up to change the water in the bowl. His absence made her anxious for some reason and when he returned, she was watching the doorway expectantly. His clever eyes captured hers, and she thought she saw a spark of understanding there. Part of her hated that she was relying on him, because she was always so independent. The other part of her wanted to let her guard down and feel the sweet release that trust granted her. When he returned to his spot beside her, the latter won over her mind. Her tongue was burning with questions, but she was too tired to ask them tonight. There would be time in the morning. Her eyes felt heavy now and her will to stay awake was waning.

"You should go back to sleep," he said suddenly, as if reading her mind.

She nodded again, trying to force words from her throat. When she managed, her voice sounded harsh in her ears.

"One thing...first...what is your name?" she asked, the last of it coming out in a whisper.

"Seijuro Hiko," he answered.

"Kurenai," she barely got out before the darkness wrapped her in its safe embrace. She was dimly aware of him changing the cloths on her head throughout the night, but it did not disturb her. She felt an unpleasant poking in her side at one point, but she chose to ignore it.

Morning finally came, Kurenai awoke to the sound of birds and that waterfall again. The rushing water was closer now, she wondered if the house was built near its base. Seijuro was not in the small cabin. She tried to sit up, but searing pain in her side quickly threw her back to the ground with a howl. Her cries did bring the master of the house back inside though. She looked sheepishly at him from her crumpled heap on the floor. He shook his head, annoyance flashing behind his gaze.

"Listen, I'm not a doctor and your injuries will only get worse if you try to move before they are healed," he said chidingly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize I was hurt so bad," she said quietly.

"You have some bruised ribs and some nasty cuts and bruises on your face and chest," he said, his voice gentler now.

Kurenai looked down at herself to inspect the damage, realizing for the first time that the binding across her chest was the only covering on her torso. She gasped, flushing bright red, and quickly pulled the blanket up to her chin. Her merely chuckled at her and moved to a small stove in the corner where something was cooking. He stirred it, then ladled some into a bowl, bringing it to her.

"Eat some of this, it'll help you regain your strength," he prompted.

She again tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in her side. Seijuro set the bowl down and moved behind her, pulling her into a sitting position. He kept one hand on her back to steady her, then handed her the bowl. She fumbled, trying hold her breakfast and keep herself covered with the blanket. She heard him sigh behind her.

"Hold on," he growled.

He took the bowl from her, setting it down again, then moved to a part of the cabin that was partitioned off by a heavy curtain. She heard him rummaging through something, before he finally emerged with a shirt just like the one he was wearing. He pulled it over her head, chuckling at the results. It absolutely swallowed her, she looked utterly ridiculous. Unfortunately, all his shirts had open chests, so the only exposed part of her body was the one part she wanted hidden. He turned the shirt backwards, so her back was open...that worked.

"Happy?" he asked dryly.

She nodded an affirmative, putting her arms through the sleeves. She picked up her bowl, sniffing at the soup suspiciously.

"It's not poisoned, you know."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure?"

He smiled, taking the spoon from her and taking a bite himself.

"Satisfied?"

"No, now it's got your spit on it" she whined.

"Do you always complain this much?" he asked, still smiling.

"Occasionally, just when I'm in a good mood," she said, grinning at him, before turning serious. "You saved me yesterday from those men, didn't you?"

He met her gaze evenly, "Yes."

"Thank you, if you had not been there, they would have..."her voice trailed off.

"There's no need to thank me, just get better so I can have my house to myself again," he said gruffly.

She shot him a confused look, "I'm sorry, I'll leave as soon as I'm finished with this," trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Hn, are you always so sensitive? I wasn't serious...well, not completely," the chuckle was back in his voice now.

"Well, what do you expect? I didn't think anyone was coming to save me, much less tend to my injuries. I was half expecting you to kick me out in the morning anyway," she answered.

"Even I'm no that heartless."

She finished the soup quickly, setting the bowl down. She pulled herself into a cross-legged position, keeping the blankets across her lap.

"Where is my kimono?" she asked curiously.

"It was shredded and covered in your blood. I couldn't get the stains out and I'm not exactly a seamstress either."

She chuckled, trying not think about how close she'd come to dying yesterday.

"When you feel up to it, I'll take you down to one of the villages to find you another one."

"Am I gonna wear _this _till then?" she asked skeptically, fingering the tent she was wearing.

"Look, do I look like the kind of guy who has women's kimonos just lying around my house? Besides, you tie a belt around that shirt, and it could be a dress on you," he said dryly.

"That's true," she giggled.

"I need to go down the mountain for a while, but I'll be back before dark. There's water here and that soup will keep for you if you get hungry. Will you need anything else?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. Thank you for all your kindness," she said, smiling and dipping her head.

He looked like he was about to shrug it off, but when he saw her face he answered with a sincere, "You're welcome."

He put his cloak on and slid his sword into his belt, then left quietly. Kurenai watched him go, then decided to lie back down on the futon. She dozed on and off all afternoon. She woke up around six in the evening, deciding she was hungry. The soup was cold now, but still good. She moved around the cabin with great difficulty, her ribs screaming at her. Nonetheless, she made it outside to use the outhouse. She decided to sit down outside for a while, leaning up against a log that resided in front of the house. She enjoyed the fresh air and the smell of the woods around her. It was a lovely, perfect evening. She did not remember dozing off again...

**Please R&R people...if you want more I've got it - but only if you tell me it's worth it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**You Saved Me**

**Chapter 2 - Nightmare**

Kurenai awoke to the sensation of being moved, and pulled herself out of her sleep with a little groan. Seijuro was bringing her back inside the house; the sun was just now beginning to set. He set her down on the futon as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Thanks, I guess I fell asleep again."

"It's fine, are you hungry?"

"Um, I don't think so, I had more soup just a couple hours ago."

He set about lighting the fire so he could heat the remainder of it for himself. When he had finished, he came and sat down next to her. Kurenai could tell it was going to be story telling time.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here," it wasn't really a question.

"The thought crossed my mind. I assumed you had gotten lost on your way to Kyoto."

"You're partly correct, I was lost. I was trying to find the village I was born in, but I have not been here since I was a little girl and everything has changed. My parents passed away in a cholera epidemic when I was six years old. I went to live with my aunt and uncle in Edo, but they were very cruel to me. I left them when I was sixteen and I've been wandering for two years trying to get back here."

"What is the name of your village?"

"Sokari Village."

"It's about fifteen miles south of here," he said, pondering. "When you are well, I'll show you the way."

"Again, I thank you. I expect I'll be ready in a day, perhaps two."

He raised an eyebrow at her, glancing at her bound sides.

"I'm a quick healer," she assured him.

"That's a relief," he said, the dryness back in his voice.

Kurenai decided to change the subject instead of being angered by his apparent impatience to be rid of her.

"What about you? You're a potter right?" she asked, gesturing to the vases, bowls and the like stacked around his home on shelves. "Why live so far away from Kyoto and the villages?"

"I like my solitude," he answered after a brief pause.

"Don't you get lonely up here all alone? I mean, you can't be more than thirty-five, and most men would be with a family, or at least be out doing their own thing. I saw your sword, so I assume you're a samurai; did you fight in the wars?"

Seijuro blinked at her a moment, waiting for her to catch her breath after he onslaught of questions.

"First of all," he began, "No, I'm not lonely, and I like the _quiet_. I'm forty-four, and no I did not fight in the wars. My sword is not for the service of the government, only the weak who need protection."

Her mouth formed an "o" shape as she reflected on his words.

"I have another question."

"Naturally."

Ignoring him, she continued, "Why do you have enough sake here to start a bar?"

"I like the taste," he said simply.

"Hn," she answered, furrowing her eyebrows at something.

"Why, you want some?" he asked.

"No thank you, I don't drink often...though I don't mind the taste."

"Well," he said, standing up and stretching, "I'm going to sleep. If you need anything, call me."

"Okay, um...goodnight," she said, smiling at him before scooting down under the blankets.

He gave her a curious look before disappearing into his "room" behind the curtain. Kurenai finally fell asleep after thinking of the strange samurai for a long time. She couldn't figure him out, and she was usually very good and figuring people out. He came across as gruff and arrogant one moment, then compassionate the next. She could tell that he was a powerful man, dangerous to those who opposed him. But his ideals were his own, he seemed to be the type to call it as he saw it. As dreams took over her thoughts, her mind wandered back to her life with her aunt's family...as it did almost every night. She dreamt of the night she ran away.

_"Hey Kurenai, where you off to in such a hurry?" Riku taunted. "Hey Dokuya, I think our little step-sister is getting awfully full of herself. She seems to think she can say no to us or something."_

_Kurenai backed up against the shed in the rear of the manor, searching for a way out. _

_"You can tell step-mother I'm almost finished with my chores," she said, trying to sound calm as they advanced on her._

_"Who said anything about chores?"_

_"Yeah, when were we talking about that?"_

_"If you need me for something, I'm afraid you'll have to wait for me to finish here," she said, the defiance in her voice contrasting with the fear in her eyes._

_She didn't fool them. They pushed her back behind the shed, the younger of the two covering her mouth and pining her against him. She kicked and struggled, but the elder brother grabbed her legs, bracing them against his sides, as he assaulted her lips and throat with his mouth. Kurenai, summoning the last of her strength, pulled Dokuya's dagger from his belt and plunged it into his older brother's side. He dropped her legs and howled in pain, Dokuya releasing her to aide his brother. _

_She ran._

_For days it seemed, she dodged the police. She caught a break and managed to escape Edo and began her journey home. Kurenai fidgeted on her futon as her mind replayed that night over and over. Her dreams played tricks on her, changing what was already a nightmare into an even more horrific scene. She screamed, trying to get away from them. No matter how fast she ran, they always caught her. They beat her and she cried in pain, trying to escape their eyes and hands. They were everywhere, surrounding her, beating her, forcing her to do things. She couldn't stop them. She cried out for someone to help her...anyone. Would no one save her from this hell? Powerful arms pushed her to the ground and she screamed again. A rough hand covered her mouth as she struggled._

_"Kurenai!" a familiar voice called her name. _

_Oddly, it was not the voice of either of the brothers. Her struggling slowed as the voice grew louder and more insistent._

"Kurenai!"

Her eyes snapped open as she entered consciousness once more. She felt paralyzed, nothing was moving. Panic began to set in. She soon discovered her inability to move was due to a two hundred plus pound man sitting on her. Seijuro had some of his weight rested on her upper legs, being careful not to put _all _of it on her. His hands pinned her arms over her head, and he was breathing more heavily than normal.

"Seijuro?" she whispered, still panting from her dream. "What happened?" her voice still had a slight frantic tone to it.

"You were dreaming, you started to kick and scream in your sleep," he said, loosening his hold on her, but not letting her up yet.

"I'm sorry, I thought that..." her voice trailed off.

Sweat beaded down her face, mingling with the tears that were now running freely. He released her, leaning back and taking the weight off her legs, though he still straddled her body. Through her tears she noticed bloody scratch marks on his bare chest. She gasped, ignoring the pain in her side as she sat up part way to closer inspect his injury.

"Did I do that?" she choked out.

"It's fine,' he said, catching her hand as she reached for the wound.

She cried even harder now, realizing she had hurt the one person who had helped her..._saved _ her from the very fate that plagued her dreams. He took the hand he held, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," she cried, her voice muffled by her tears and his skin.

He fisted his hand in her hair, rubbing her back in small circles, "Shh, it's okay Kurenai. You didn't hurt me," he soothed.

She finally stopped crying, her body trembling slightly. She used her sleeve to wipe the tears from his chest, apologizing again.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't happen," she said, hanging her head.

"You have these nightmares often?" he asked, his voice deeper than normal.

"Most nights," she mumbled.

"Who?" he asked, voice deadly low now.

"My step-brothers," she answered after a pause.

"I thought you said you lived with your aunt and uncle."

"Yes, my step-brothers were my cousins. They beat me when I was small, but when I got older they tried other things. That's why I ran away - before they could..." she fought back the tears again.

She couldn't tell him she had murdered one of them. What would he think of her?

"Lie down," he commanded gently.

She obeyed, dropping back down to the futon. He pulled the blanket up to cover her, brushing her sweat dampened hair back from her face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, holding her face between his hands for a moment. She closed her eyes, willing herself to breath calmly.

"I will stay here until you fall asleep," he said, his voice softer than she had ever heard it.

"You don't have to," she protested, even though she wished he would stay with her the whole night.

"I would prefer to not be woken up out of a sound sleep thinking that you're being murdered not twelve feet from me, if it's all the same to you," he said, stretching out beside her on the floor, propping his head on his hand.

She rolled on her side, even though it was somewhat uncomfortable, to face him. She forced her eyes closed under his watchful gaze, waiting for sleep to claim her again and praying to be free from her nightmares. But every time she came close to sleep, she could feel his eyes on her. It did not make her feel uncomfortable, but she wanted to meet his gaze. She cracked an eye open, meeting his gray-green eyes evenly. For a long moment, they just looked at one another. Kurenai felt unbidden emotions welling up inside her. She barely knew this man, but he was holding her gaze with an intensity she had never experienced. Her chest felt tight and her breath came in short intakes. She wanted so badly to tear away from the heat of his eyes, which held a flicker of something she had not seen before. She squirmed a little, freezing when he reached out to cup her face with his hand. He leaned forward till his lips were next to her ear, his deep gravelly voice stilling every muscle in her body.

"Sleep Kurenai, I will be right here."

Didn't he realize that was the problem? How could she sleep when he was right next to her but just out of reach, How could she tell him that she wanted to sleep in the safety of his arms? How could she justify those desires to herself? He seemed to sense her turmoil, for he pulled back waiting for her response. She could only nod her head dumbly, and turn away from him, afraid that the disappointment at his withdrawal would show on her face. She curled up, hugging herself tightly. She heard him shift behind her; she momentarily felt bad that he was on the hard wood floor while she lay on the soft futon.

But all feeling dissipated when she felt his heavy arm wrap around her waist. Her breath hitched, but her body moved on its own accord as she pressed her back to his chest. He snaked his other arm beneath her head, nuzzling his face into her hair. The intimacy and comfort of the moment filled Kurenai with many foreign emotions. But as quickly as they came, they vanished as her mind became contented and peaceful. His deep even breaths steadied her own, and it wasn't long before she had fallen into the deepest, easiest slumber she had experienced in years. Was this what it felt like to be lulled by the presence of a partner? Someone to share your bed and chase away all nightmares? Someone to face the joys and sorrows of life with? Someone to...love? If only she knew how closely her thought patterned those of the one next to her.

**Oh my goodness...I'm drowning in fluff and cheap plot devices. But wait - it gets better - just wait till you find out what else I have in mind for these two.**

**Lemme know if you think Hotness...er...Hiko is too OOC. I know he's been kinda soft towards her but hey...he likes her right? **


	3. Chapter 3: An Understanding

** - Okay, strap yourselves in for some cute awkward moments and a proposal...no, not that kind of proposal. :)**

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter 3 – An Understanding**

Kurenai woke up slowly from her deep sleep. Her body felt warm still, but she did not feel the weight of Seijuro next to her anymore. She rolled over, pleased to find that her ribs gave her little trouble. Seijuro had left, his sword was gone from its usual spot. She wondered what time it was...it felt like late morning. She decided to get up and find something for breakfast. She discovered a few ingredients for a sparse breakfast, using several spices she found to dress it up. Seijuro retuned to the cabins shortly, and she was pleased to see his surprised look when he saw his breakfast.

"It smells good," he said, taking a seat next to her after depositing a package on the floor.

"Thank you, let's hope it tastes as good," she said, handing him his tray of food.

He dug in with no hesitation, nodding his head in approval.

"It's good," he said between mouthfuls.

She grinned watching him eat…there was something to be said for the satisfaction of watching a hungry man eat something you made for him.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, consuming hers somewhat slower. "Where did you go this morning?" she ventured.

"Well, I didn't realize you were feeling as good as you do, or I might have waited, but I went down to get you some clothes. Not that my shirts don't look good on you, but I thought you might want a real kimono," he said, leaning back to pick up the bundle.

"Thank you," she said accepting the package from him.

She unwrapped it, slowly pulling out a stunning cobalt blue kimono with green trim and a lighter blue obi. All she could do was stare at it open-mouthed for a long time.

"Seijuro...how much did this cost?" she asked, trying to figure out how much money she had in order to pay him back.

"Nothing. Consider it a gift from the men who attacked you," he said, a darker tone underlying his voice.

"Is that where you went yesterday?" she asked.

"I buried them and took their money to the police station in Kyoto to see if that group happened to be thieves. The captain said they had been looking for them for some time and told me to keep the money as a reward for killing them. I didn't really have any need for it and I couldn't think of a better way to spend it than for you," he added absentmindedly.

Kurenai just fingered the material delicately. She couldn't believe he had given something so beautiful to her.

"Are you going to put it on, or do you not like it?" he asked.

She stared at him incredulously, "Not like it? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, much less owned. But I need to do one thing before I put this on," she said.

"What's that?"

"Take a bath," she said sheepishly.

He chuckled at that, "Fair enough."

She got up after carefully wrapping the kimono back up. She practically skipped outside without a word, stopping at the woodpile and dislodging the axe from its post.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Seijuro's annoyed voiced sounded behind her.

She racked her brain for something that she had done wrong..."Um, is it okay if I use your bath house?" she asked hesitantly.

"I meant what are you doing with that axe?"

"Chopping wood...for the fire...to heat the bath?"

"Put the damn axe down woman. Yesterday you couldn't even move and now you want to chop wood?" he approached her, hands extended for the offending object. "Give it here."

She obeyed, handing it to him. "Should I get the water then?"

"It's been drawn since yesterday," he answered, splitting the biggest piece of firewood into two neat halves as though he were cutting through a leaf.

She was pretty sure he was showing off, like he needed to prove to her that was any more manly...or whatever. Honestly, sometimes men were so stupid. And attractive...when wielding heavy objects.

_"Crap, it's actually working!"_

"You can go light the fire under the bath since you're so keen to help though," he offered, smirking when he caught her staring.

"Okay!" she said, running back into the house to grab some flint and kindling from the indoor stove.

The fire was lit and the bath was warmed in no time at all. Kurenai locked herself in the bath house, stripped down and practically leapt into the tub. She relished the feeling of the hot water cleansing away the dirt and grime of the last few days. She soaked for a long time, washing herself repeatedly. When she was finally satisfied, she dried off with his towel and threw his shirt back on. She did not want the kimono material to be exposed to the dirt and steam from the bath house, she explained when he asked her why she hadn't brought the package in.

"Change in my room," he told her when they went back inside.

"Alright."

He held the curtain for her to enter then brushed past her to take clean clothes from a chest that leaned against the inside wall.

"Are you going to take a bath now?" she asked.

"Yes, but _I'm _not going to take three hours," he grumbled.

"I did not take _three _hours...and besides, women have to do more things in the bath then men."

"Whatever, I guess it'll always be a mystery why it takes you so damn long to clean yourself to the point of pruning half your body."

"Some things are better left secret…and besides, I've never known a man to complain about the result. So better to just leave it be, right?"

He paused and gave her a measured look, making her blush a little.

"Okay, I won't argue with you there," he said finally, then left her to change.

She took a moment to inspect his room. It was modest, like most of his house. He had the aforementioned dresser on the right side and a small chest on the floor to her left. His futon was folded up in the corner, and that was it for furniture. She placed her package on the futon, unwrapping it carefully. She couldn't help but stare at it for a moment. She took off his shirt, rolling it up to wash later. She unfolded the material, sliding it onto her body. It fit perfectly, but then, after last night, she was sure Seijuro had a pretty good idea of the size of her body. She blushed at the thought of how close they had been. She finished securing the obi, turning to try and look at herself. How she longed for a mirror. Satisfied with her clothes, she took her hair down, trying to finger comb it. She spotted a comb on the dresser and quickly ran it through her locks. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, not that she thought he'd mind. She stepped out of the room at the same moment he ducked back into the cabin. Had he really bathed that fast? He stood in the doorway, his wet hair dripping down his bare chest down to the upper fringe of his pants. He looked absolutely incredible; Kurenai could feel her pulse quicken just at the sight of him. And he was staring just as intently at her. His reaction to seeing her in the kimono he had chosen for her was worth far more than any mirror. Kurenai was the first to look away, pink staining her cheeks and ears. He closed the distance between them, standing right in front of her. She suddenly became fascinated with a water droplet trickling its way down the middle line of his perfectly sculpted stomach muscles.

"Kurenai," his voice pulled her eyes up to meet his, and the burning intensity she found there caused her whole body to tremble.

She bit her lower lip, awaiting the words that were about to roll off his tongue. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then drew himself to his full height, summoning his courage.

"Blue looks nice on you," he said finally.

Kurenai thought a bolt of lightning had hit her. That was it?! How could he just say...that? A part of her laughed at her own stupidity; what else was he supposed to say? 'You're beautiful Kurenai, you should stay with me forever.' Yeah right, he'd only met her two days ago! She was such an idiot sometimes. A large hand on her cheek brought her back to the present.

"I'm glad I chose it for you," he finished.

She stared up at him, no words finding their way to her throat. He held her there for a moment, then shook himself visibly.

"I need to empty the bath and clear up the woodpile," he said, backing away.

"Yeah...um, Seijuro?" she called when he turned to leave. He turned back to her, "Thank you...so much."

He nodded his head and ducked out of the house, leaving Kurenai to ponder what had happened. Did this mean he did care for her? They still didn't really know each other. She didn't know what to do, she needed to get out and think. She spied a fishing rod in a corner of the kitchen and got her answer. She grabbed it and headed outdoors.

"I'm gonna go see if I can catch dinner," she said, waving as she passed the wood-pile.

"Uh, sure," he responded hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'm a great fisherwoman," she said laughing. "Seeya in a few hours."

He didn't protest her leaving any further, but she could tell he was unsure. He would get over it. She was an independent young woman, and no man - no matter how attractive - was going to keep her cooped up. She followed the sound of the rushing water to the base of that huge waterfall she had heard earlier. It was magnificent. She didn't linger though, and headed downstream where the water was steadier and found a good spot. She basked in the solitude, free to think on her own finally. She didn't really know where to go from here. She came back to find her parents' graves, but she had not really thought beyond that. She had just assumed she'd pick up a job in Kyoto, probably as a waitress again. But now that she had met Seijuro, she didn't know if that would satisfy her. She knew no one here but him. And she didn't really know him! A nibbling fish distracted her and she focused on catching him. Once she had nabbed the beautiful fat fish, she went back to her inner turmoil. One thing was for sure, she couldn't wander forever. She longed to settle down in one spot, make friends, perhaps even find someone to start a family with. His perfect face flashed in her mind, but she pushed the images back. Just because some guy rescues you, takes you home, fixes you up, and holds you in his arms all night to chase away nightmares doesn't mean you should throw yourself at him. A little voice in her head asked her 'why the hell not?'. She was inclined to agree, but she refused to do anything before she had truly gotten to know him. But what would she do? She was healed enough to leave now, how was she going to get to know him if this was their last night together? She had so many questions and no answers.

But she did have another fish biting. She caught him as well, and decided that he and the other she had caught would be enough for the two of them, maybe with some rice cakes. She gathered her catch and went back to the cabin. She found Seijuro outside, fashioning a vase on his potters' wheel. She approached quietly, fascinated with the process. His hands were fluid and steady as he created his work, shaping it with great care. His touch was gentle; Kurenai marveled at how such a powerful man could do such delicate work. Finally satisfied, he stood, leaving his work to dry. He turned to her, eying the spoils hungrily.

"They're certainly big enough," he said as she held them out in front of her.

"Yep, I think they'll do nicely," she answered. She gestured to the drying vase, "You make it look so easy."

A thought suddenly occurred to her and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Will you teach me?"

He turned a surprised look on her, "You want to learn to make pottery?"

"Um well," she stuttered. "You see, I'm not really skilled at anything, besides laundry and maybe cooking. After I visit my parents I'll probably go to Kyoto to find work there..." she stopped.

"You don't know anyone here anymore do you?"

"No, I became an orphan in the truest sense of the word when I ran away from Edo. I can never return there now," she said, the slightest hint of sadness in her voice. She longed to return to that beautiful city that bad been her home. And she wanted to thank the policeman who had let her go.

"I'll teach you," he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, surprised at his sudden decision.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Oh thank you! I'm going to make dinner now!"

She ran back inside before he could even say 'you're welcome'. He smiled at her exuberance. He began one more vase, finishing it just in time for dinner. They sat down together like it was an old habit, Kurenai dishing out their food. Seijuro was pleased with his meal, practically devouring his fish whole.

"I take it it's been a while since you've had a decent meal?" she asked, a little cockiness in her tone.

"I'll admit, I've gotten pretty used to my own cooking. I'm not horrible, I just haven't had anything like this in a while," he said, taking a big bite out of a rice ball.

"I'm glad you like it. I learned to cook from an elderly woman who owned a restaurant that I waitressed for. She taught me quite a lot."

"Apparently," he said, finishing the last of his meal.

"Here, take this…I'm full," she offered, pushing over her last rice ball.

"Thanks," he said, inhaling that too. "Tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it, I'll take you to your village."

"That would be very nice," though her voice sounded hollow in her own ears, as she thought about seeing her parents' graves.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning…after breakfast," he added.

She giggled at his enthusiasm for food, "Well, I guess I'll have to be creative again. No offense, but you really don't have much to work with here."

"Yeah, I know. Perhaps we'll pick up some food supplies in the village tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Well, since we're leaving so early, I think I'll clean up here and go to bed soon. I feel fine now, but I think a long hike will probably take it out of me. Better get all the rest I can," she said as she got up to take the dishes to the wash basin. He got up to help her.

"We don't have to go tomorrow, you know."

"I know, but I want to. Besides, we really do need the food," she added, dancing around him in the small space.

She marveled at how natural it all seemed, talking about groceries as if they had lived together for years. Using terms such as "ours" and "we" kind of had a nice ring to it. She was really beginning to grow comfortable here.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said, watching her dry and put the dishes away.

She was taking ownership of his kitchen, but instead of feeling territorial, he welcomed the sight of a beautiful woman organizing his things. Something about the scene just seemed right to him…almost as if it had been something that he was missing all along.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," she announced.

"Goodnight," he said softly.

She looked at him curiously, then flashed him a smile before making her way to her futon. He left to get some wood while she changed. He came back inside as she was slipping her nightshirt up onto her shoulders, her back to him. Her skin was a pale ivory, smooth and flawless, but muscled from hard work. She was breathtakingly beautiful in the pale moonlight pouring in through the window. He sucked in a deep breath before depositing the wood near the fire. He threw a few logs on, standing to go to his room.

"Goodnight," she whispered in the dark.

He paused as if hesitating to leave her. She wondered if he wanted to lie next to her tonight as much as she did. Of course, that was just wishful thinking.

"Sleep well Kurenai," he said before disappearing behind the curtain.

She sighed, slipping down beneath the blankets. She liked the way her name sounded when he said it. Sleep came quickly this night, and she dreamed of him. It was a completely surreal scene she found herself in. She was standing with him in a moon-lit field; that same intense look was in his eyes from earlier today. She found herself responding to that gaze as she had wished to this afternoon. She approached him and he reached for her. But when he reached for her, his touch was cold and his grip was too tight. She looked down to where his hand was bruising her upper arm, confusion on her features as she looked back up at him. But she found herself face to face with Riku again. That same terrifying, hungry look was in his eyes. She could hear Dokuya laughing behind him. Why? Why did these nightmares plague her? She was never able to find happiness in her dreams. She didn't really believe that they could still ruin her happiness, did she? Perhaps it was that ever present fear that caused these nightmares every night. She whimpered as the images continued to come, replaying their familiar course. She tried to wake up, but again, she was unable to escape from them. She welcomed the feeling of someone shaking her awake, finally able to tear herself away. She groaned as Seijuro kept his hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to become oriented.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to go one night here without keeping you awake," she said, upset with herself.

"It's okay, I heard you whimpering…I was not asleep yet. I thought I should wake you before they got worse."

"Thank you, I _am _sorry."

"Would you stop apologizing!" he sounded almost angry with her. "You act like you can control these dreams. What you need to do is learn how to fight those bastards," he said, his voice grinding out the words.

"But that's just it. I can't fight, the only thing I can do is run. But in my dreams I can't seem to make myself move."

"Then why didn't your nightmares return last night?" he asked, his tone more gentle now.

"I don't know, I guess because you were there," she said shyly.

"And why would my presence make any difference?" he probed.

"I guess because even when I was asleep I could still feel you with me and I knew I was safe."

"But I can't chase every bad dream away for you," he said softly.

"I know that," she said, an almost disappointed tone in her voice.

He sighed, then his face took on a look that said he'd made up his mind about something.

"Slide over," he commanded.

She blushed even more than she had last night, "Seijuro, you really don't – " he shushed her with a look that almost frightened her.

She clamped her mouth shut and scooted back away from him. He stretched out next to her, taking up most of the area on the soft mattress. He reached for her, wrapping his hand around her back and pulling her to him. She hid her face in the folds of his shirt, nestling in as far as she could. He wrapped both arms around her, laying his cheek atop her head and breathing in deeply. Her body relaxed immediately, just like last night, melting into him. She suddenly let out an almost rueful laugh.

"Why do you put up with me? I bet you never figured I'd be so high maintenance when you rescued me huh?" she said, her laughter tickling his skin.

A low rumbling laugh vibrated through his chest. He rubbed her back reassuringly.

"You know something Kurenai?" he said, his voice serious. "I'm not really the type to be patient or forgiving about much. But when I'm here with you, helping you…it makes me feel better. I don't know, I can't really explain it."

"So you're not angry with me?" she asked quietly.

He pulled back from her and moved one hand to tilt her face to look at him.

"You thought I was angry at you?" he asked.

"Well um…you did look kind of mad earlier."

"Because you keep telling me that I don't _have _to help you. I know that! What you don't seem to understand is that sometime in the last three days, my sole purpose has become making you happy."

She let out a small gasp at his words, staring up at him wide-eyed. Her lower lip trembled with emotion, and Seijuro had to strongly resist the urge to kiss it into stillness. She ducked her head again, nuzzling his chest through the fabric of his shirt.

"Do you sometimes feel as though we've been with each other for a long time?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"But, you know…we really don't know each other."

"I'm aware. Does that make this awkward for you?"

"Actually, not really. You know, I'm really not a trusting person. You're the first person, much less man, who I've ever trusted so openly. Everyone in my life has betrayed me. I never thought that I could believe in someone again. But when you saved me and then took care of me…and then last night…I just let go of all that insecurity and decided to take a chance on you. You showed me something that I thought was lost forever to me. Part of me feels reckless for this," she rubbed her cheek on his chest, indicating what she meant, "but the other part needed this I think…to heal."

"I will never hurt you, no matter what. If you ever feel that I've done something wrong, or overstepped a boundary, I'll stop. I only want you to feel safe here."

"I do feel safe here, with you," she answered, her voice muffled by a yawn.

He put his chin down on her head, smiling into her hair, "Good," he whispered.

She mumbled something unintelligible as her breathing became slow and steady. He fell asleep shortly after, clinging to her warm little body as if his very life was linked to hers.

+--- to be continued ---+

**Ok guys…that's it. I know I'm moving slowly with the plot and quickly with the romance, but I really don't have the patience to drag it out too much. :P Sorry. I promise a plot will emerge in the next chapter or two. Also, I'll be introducing a few old friends in chapter 5…which is being edited as we speak. So in the immortal words of Sam Jackson…hold onto your butts, and review I made my last part up myself. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Steady Descent

** – It's time for everyone's favorite girl to let go of her past and forge her way to a new future…with a little help from her new companion. R&R my friends! **

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**Chapter 4 – The Steady Descent **

Kurenai was pleased the next morning to find Seijuro's body still next to hers…or rather, beneath hers. She was sprawled across him, her head nestled between his shoulder and jaw and one leg thrown across his. An arm was tucked beside her and her other hand has snaked its way into his shirt to rest above his heart. One of his hands was fisted in the material on the back of her shirt, his other arm slung off the mat. He was softly snoring, his big chest rising and falling deeply. She lifted her head, scraping her cheek against the short stubble on his jaw,

"Ouch," she giggled.

He cracked an eye open, smirking as she rubbed her assaulted skin.

"You need to shave," she accused, playfully poking him in the chest.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He suddenly grabbed her face between his hands, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she shrieked in his ear.

But instead of releasing her, he flipped them both over, scratching her throat and laughing at her useless struggling.

"Ok, ok, I give up!" she conceded, giggling at his playfulness.

He had her completely pinned down; there was no moving until he said so.

"You gonna let me up?"

"Maybe," his voice was throaty.

She smiled at him coyly, "Do you want breakfast?"

He let her go, leaning back a bit, just as his belly gurgled an affirmative to her question. She laughed, patting his abs affectionately.

"I thought so, you're always hungry, huh?" she said, addressing his abdomen more than him and speaking in a motherly tone.

"Okay, that's just weird," he said flatly, rolling off her and collapsing on the futon again. "You're not allowed to talk to my body anymore," he said, grinning.

"Aw, why not?" she asked, adjusting her sleep shirt…well, _his _sleep shirt.

"Because neither I, nor any part of my body is an infant. If you need to address something in that annoying mother tone, pick something apart from me."

"He's grumpy today isn't he," she addressed his elbow, testing her luck.

"That's it, c'mere," he made a grab for her, but she danced out of his reach.

"Uh uh…breakfast, remember?"

"Mmmhmm," he mumbled, rolling over on his stomach.

She watched him stretch lazily out of the corner of her eye as she began gathering ingredients for breakfast. She liked these slow mornings – no tension or uncertainty. It was as if waking up with him was the most natural thing in the world and she'd been doing it for years. And she really liked the feeling.

Seijuro was up and mostly packed for their excursion when she called him for breakfast. They ate quickly, then packed a little bit of food for lunch before setting out. He told her that it would take a little over three hours to get to the village. Kurenai decided now was as good a time as any to ask about his past…since he now knew most of hers.

"You said before that your sword is for the service of the weak, not the government. What made you decide that?" she asked, watching him to gauge his reaction.

"That's right. When I was young, I dreamt of fighting under the Tokugawa shogunate as well, like most of the men my age. I even enlisted to join the cavalry. Before I was deployed though, I was found by a man who called himself Seijuro Hiko the Twelfth. He was a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. I trained for many years under him before mastering it myself. When I completed my training and took on the name Seijuro Hiko the Thirteenth, I found that I had no interest in joining the wars. I had learnt that were I to join a certain side, the Hiten Mitsurugi I possessed would tip the balance of power toward my army for certain. I fought only for what I believed in. I protected those I deemed worthy and destroyed any who dared threaten the peace around me. Not that there was much to be had in those days," he paused, looking down at her.

"Wow, I had no idea. But I've never even heard of that style of swordsmanship. Are you the only one who knows it now?"

"Myself and one other – my apprentice, Himura Kenshin. You probably know him better under the title Battousai."

"What?! You trained the man who became the most well-known man-slayer before the Meiji Era?"

"Yes I did. That idiot didn't listen to me when I told him not to interfere in the wars of other men. After the government was established, he became a wanderer to atone for all the lives he'd taken. Now he uses a reverse-blade sword…he'll never kill again."

"It's wonderful that he was able to start over. Does he still wander?"

"No, he has planted roots in Tokyo now. He found himself a spitfire little dojo master – they're engaged now."

"Oh…how sweet! How old is she?"

"Uh, about your age I think, why?" he asked, confused.

"Um, no reason…" her voice sounded almost sad, for reasons quite beyond her partner's grasp.

"Soo…" he began. "Do you remember anything from before you moved to Tokyo?"

"Not much. My mother met my father in the village – he was a sword-maker, and she was the daughter of a traveling medicine man. My father was sick, and she healed him…and then they married. We had a simple life, but I loved them so much. Even though I was little, I remember how happy we were. Mom had just found out she was going to have another baby when she and father got sick. They died the same night…"she couldn't say anymore.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, turning away from him to blink back tears.

"I'm sorry Kuren – "

"Oh!" she exclaimed, cutting him off.

Seijuro blinked, trying to understand the girl's sudden change in mood. She tore off the trail, running through the trees at a break-neck pace.

"Wait – Kurenai!" he ran after her, marveling at her speed in this enclosed space.

They burst into a clearing, and the breath caught in his throat at the beauty of this place. It was an open field, completely filled with wildflowers of all kinds. Nature had made a wonderful garden here, feeding it with a clear spring that ran straight through the middle of the meadow. Seijuro watched as Kurenai ran back and forth, gathering all kinds of flowers in her hands. She was laughing and singing; he couldn't fathom how her mood had gone from depressed to ecstatic in a few short moments.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she called to him. "If I hadn't been trying to hide that I was crying, I would have never noticed this place! My parents used to bring me here, it was our special place. It's just as I remember," she ran to him breathless. "C'mon, I have to show you!" she grabbed his hand, hauling him off to the far end of the meadow.

He let her lead him, not even bothering to hide the grin on his face. She was so happy, as if this place had brought out every wonderful memory she had ever had. She took him just into the trees, where the ground sloped up sharply. They were at a small waterfall, where the stream fell down a twelve foot high rock face and entered a little pool. Flat rocks surrounded the pool, making it appear almost artificial. Kurenai flung her sandals off, sitting on the rocks and dipping her feet in the cool water. Tiny tadpoles swam around her toes, their parents splashing into the water to escape her. Seijuro sat down next to her and she turned to beam at him.

"Isn't it perfect?" she asked.

"Yes, this is truly a beautiful place," he said.

"At night, this place is surrounded by hundreds of fireflies…only at a certain time of year though. That's when it's _magical_."

"I can only imagine."

"Maybe we can come back here sometime in June, when they're out."

"That sounds fine to me."

June was still a month away, Kurenai realized suddenly. She panicked when it sunk in what she had just said.

"Um…that is…I mean…I probably won't be living with you then, but I just thought you know…we could visit…and…uh – "

"Kurenai."

She clamped her mouth shut, "Yes?" she asked timidly after a moment.

"I don't know where either of us will be a month from now, but I _will _come back here with you regardless," his voice was absolutely serious.

"You promise?" she asked, unsure why she needed further assurance.

"Yes, I promise," he fixed her with that same look he had given her the night before.

She believed him.

"Well, we shouldn't dally here too long, I guess," she said reluctantly.

He waited for her to put her sandals on, then pulled her to her feet. They stepped back into the sunshine of the field. Kurenai cast her face skywards, drinking in the warmth. Her gray eyes turned an unearthly silvery color, and Seijuro found himself forgetting how to breathe properly.

"C'mon," she beckoned, pulling him back towards the road.

An hour of idle chatter and a brief stop to pick some wild raspberries later, they found themselves at their destination. Kurenai's village had always been small, but nothing could have prepared her for what it had become now. They entered the first row of empty run-down houses, holding their breath against the rancid smell of refuse. There was a handful of villagers meandering around, casting them wary glances. The village was mostly dead, only a few store-owners clung to business. Cholera and war had torn this place apart – it was a shell of what Kurenai remembered. She led them down a narrow street, then across a space that might have once been a square. She cast a long look at a run-down store front.

"My father's sword shop," she said as if in a dream, before continuing down the road.

She took him to a small house that faced the main street, hesitantly pushing past the front gate. She pressed through the front door, stumbling on some debris strewn across the floor. Seijuro caught her, steadying her for a moment. She was so shaken at the state she had found her once beautiful village in that most of the color had drained from her face. Without a word, she put her hand in his and led him to the back yard. She stopped in front of two grave markers, letting him go to kneel in front of them. Nothing could have prepared her for the onslaught of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. She just stared at them a moment, putting her hands together as she had been taught. She closed her eyes, and all the memories that she had of her life with them came flooding back. Her mother's smile…the sound of her father's booming laughter. She had never missed her father and mother as badly as she did at this moment. She finally let her tears loose, crumpling onto the grass. Sobs shook her body, even as she tried to choke them back. For a while, Seijuro let her cry out her grief. It was something that she needed to do; something that she had never been able to do in front of her aunt and uncle. She was grateful that he had let her be for a moment. Her body finally stilled and she sat up, wiping the tears from her face. Only then did he encircle his arms around her from behind. She leaned against him, content to listen to his heartbeat and remind herself that it was good to be alive. She sniffed, exhaling loudly and tilted her head back.

"I was never really able to grieve for them," she said by way of explanation. "My aunt wouldn't let me.

"This is the first time you've been able to say goodbye," it was not a question.

"Yes. But you know? I feel as though this great burden has been lifted off my shoulders. They're together – them and my little brother or sister, and I just know that they're happy."

"They're proud of you," he said.

"You think so? I hope they are. Though I've not really done much to be proud of."

"You had the courage to escape from the only family you had. You dared to believe that there was something more for you, whereas many people in life just accept their fates. I know that your parents are happy for you."

She turned to look up at him, "Thank you, Seijuro. I really needed to hear that.

He nodded, an encouraging smile gracing his mouth, "C'mon," he said, pulling her upright.

She laid the bouquet of flowers she had picked in the meadow on their graves, bowing her head once again.

"I love you mama and papa…and baby, whoever you are. Goodbye for now, I'll return again before too long. Take care!" she called over her shoulder as she ran back to her house. "There's just one more thing I have to do – I just remembered," she informed him, disappearing into the house.

Seijuro followed the sounds of moving debris, wondering what she was up to.

Kurenai grunted as she tried to budge a heavy beam that had fallen over a certain section of floor boards. She leaned and strained and kicked and rammed it with her body, but to no avail. She made a frustrated noise before turning to see Seijuro leaning on the doorframe wearing an amused expression.

"You want some help there, killer?" he mocked.

She sighed, conceding defeat, "Yeah, go for it."

He pushed himself off the wall, gesturing for her to back up. She did and watched as he landing a solid kick to the beam, splitting it in two pieces, catching the top half that had been wedged under the ceiling. He used it to gently prod the rotting wood, not really trusting the structure. It proved itself though and he let her approach. She stepped forward, using a splinter of wood to pry up some loose floorboards. Her body half disappeared into the hole, emerging momentarily with a small box.

"Look," she said secretly, peering at him from beneath her bangs.

She opened the box carefully, revealing two items – a silk piece of material and a slip of paper.

"These are my most prized possessions," she told him, unwrapping the silk.

A beautiful emerald ring fell into her hands. It was crafted in the shape of two dragons, intertwined together around the stone.

"My mother loved dragons; she would always tell me stories about them."

"She slipped the ring on the index finger of her left hand, holding it up to catch the light. She reached down then, unfolding the paper written in her father's handwriting.

"I had to hide this from my aunt because they wanted the contents of this box for themselves. I heard them talking about it, so I hid it here."

"What is that?"

"It's a letter my father wrote telling me where he put my sword. He made it for me when I was five, but I was not allowed to see it. He told me that when I was sixteen, he would teach me to use it. When he realized that he was dying, and knowing what kind of people my aunt and uncle were; he had it hidden."

"You mean he knew they were abusive?"

"No, he knew they were greedy though. If he had known how they really were, I'm sure he would have found someone else to care for me before he and mother died. But then, it's not like really had time to prepare."

"I understand. So where is it?"

Kurenai giggled as she read the note.

"It seems we were right on top of it today. He hid it behind the waterfall at the clearing."

"I guess we'll have to stop by there _again _on our way home," he said, feigning upset.

She laughed, "Yes I know, it's so out of the way too!"

"Mmhmm."

"But first," she said, standing to dust herself off, "We need to get some food."

"Good luck finding anything here."

"Well, it's either here or the next town, and frankly I don't feel like walking that far."

He sighed, "Let's see what we can find then."

They exited the house, Kurenai saying one last goodbye to her old home. They made their way back to the market area, if you could even call it that. Three or four vendors, with a pitiful selection at best. Nonetheless, Kurenai found what she needed to make several meals, saying that it would tide them over until they could go down to Kyoto. She paid the vendors generously, for which they each blessed her. She wanted to tell them this had been her home once as well, but she couldn't bring herself to.

They munched on some freshly baked bread on their way back up the mountain, the only thing they had purchased that they could eat without preparation. Seijuro shouldered their food supplies, eying her watchfully.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm less physically tired than I thought I would be, but I'm emotionally spent," she said, yawning. "Well, maybe a little sleepy," she added.

"We can rest when we get to the field," he said, suppressing a smile.

It took them longer to reach the meadow since they were going uphill the whole time, but they reached it at about four o'clock. They went straight to the pool, trying to figure out exactly where the sword was. Twelve years of erosion had flattened the rock face out some. Seijuro found an indentation that looked as though it could have once housed something. He peered down into the pool. It was fairly deep where the water had carved out the basin, even though the stream was probably about waist deep. They looked over the edge, then at each other. She grinned widely at him. Seijuro sighed, taking the food pack off his shoulders and pulling his gi down around his waist as well as removing his boots.

"You owe me for this," he grumbled.

"Tell you what – you get that sword and I'll build a fire and we'll eat here. That way we don't have to go all the way home before cooking dinner."

"Okay fine, just get that fire built soon 'cause I don't want to hike all the way home in soggy pants."

She giggled at him as slid off the rocks into the water, letting out an uncharacteristic yelp when the coldness hit him, which made her laugh even harder. He muttered something about 'damn mountain springs' and 'shrinking' before taking a deep breath and disappearing beneath the surface. He was under for a long time, and at one point she thought she heard a _thump _accompanied by bubbles which worried her a little. She was pondering jumping in herself when he suddenly shot to the surface, a bamboo container in his hand.

"Oh you found it!" she exclaimed, helping him out of the water.

"Yeah, that better be it," he said, breathing deeply and pushing his hair out of his face.

"Thank you!" she squeaked, hugging him despite his soaked body.

"Yeah, yeah, don't thank me 'til you're sure it's your sword."

She took the container in hand, tearing off the seal on the end. She tipped it slowly until the hilt of a katana slid out. She took a deep breath, pulling the rest of the sword out. It had a traditional hilt with deep blue trim. The hand guard was intricately carved with the same two dragons on her ring. She fingered her father's handiwork, slowly pulling the blade from its sheath. It was comfortably heavy and it fit her perfectly. Seijuro leaned over her shoulder, admiring the craftsmanship. He reached around her and touched the edge of the blade, feeling its sharpness.

"It's well made," he said.

"Yes, he poured all he had into this," she said, re-sheathing it and clutching it to her heart. She sighed, as if trying to catch an elusive memory.

"Well okay, let's get you dry and fed," she said, her tone suddenly changing to an almost motherly note.

"That's it? You're not even going to swing it…test it out?" he asked, stunned.

She laughed at the look on his face, "You men are all the same; you can't wait to try out your new toys. Besides, I don't know the first thing about swords."

He just shook his head at her, but went off to find dry wood instead of arguing. She unpacked some of the food and began preparing it. It was a little awkward without cookware, but she improvised. She had just finished lighting the kindling when he returned with enough firewood to last them half the night.

"Oy, are we staying here long?" she asked.

"I need to build the fire up after you've finished cooking to dry my clothes," he explained.

"With you in them?"

"Well, I'm not taking them off if that's what you're implying," he said with a chuckle.

She blushed, "No! That's not what I meant. I was just thinking that you might get a little hot, but whatever. I'll be done here soon."

"I'm in no rush," he said, stretching out on the ground.

She watched him fold his arms behind his head and prop a leg up on his other knee, staring up at the sky. She wondered what he was thinking about. She decided to focus instead on making the meal edible – which took quite some creativity. True to her word, it didn't take long and they ate together quietly. He built the fire up to a steady blaze after their meal, standing with his back to it. She watched him as the light from the flames flickered across his features in the dying glow of sunset. He truly was beautiful. She blushed when he turned his attention to her, suddenly becoming interesting in a twig under her sandal. She failed to notice a smile flash across his mouth, disappearing as quickly as it came. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while…Kurenai watching as the sun dipped down behind the mountain's tree line.

"Come," Seijuro said suddenly, startling her from her thoughts.

"What, are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet," he replied, picking up her sword and tossing it to her. "You won't be able to fully understand what your father made for you until you experience the strength of that blade…his strength."

He motioned for her to follow him into the open field. She followed him into the space which was now lit with a fading orange haze.

"Draw your weapon," he instructed. She did, holding it in front of her, the scabbard in her other hand. He moved behind her, taking her sheath from her and telling her to spread her stance.

"Start with the sword up here over your shoulder – good. Now swing down, stopping at a 45 degree angle like so," he showed her the motion.

She copied it perfectly, gasping a little when she felt the force running up her arms. She repeated the motion, a grin spreading across her face. He was right; this was her father's strength. She repeated the motion over and over, till sweat began to bead up on her forehead. Suddenly, as she raised her sword high once more, Seijuro drew his own weapon and blocked her downswing. She instinctively pushed against him, putting all her strength into it. He allowed her to push him back and waited for her to make the next move. She swung at him from below, trusting him to easily block her attacks, even though she was putting all her strength behind each one. She liked the pleasantly surprised expression on his face as she pelted him furiously with all her might, flower blossoms flying up around them from their movements. She knew her attacks were unskilled and clumsy, but there was force behind them. Finally, Seijuro blocked with more effort, stepping up to her and sliding his blade down the length of hers.

"Well done. Do you understand now?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she panted, utterly exhausted now. "You were right, I felt him as he were right here with me."

"Your father crafted this blade with his own swordsman's spirit. It was probably his greatest work," he spoke, fingering her blade again. "Alright, _now _we can go home," he said with a sigh.

"Sounds good to me, I'm spent."

They walked back to their things, gathering them up and returning to the road home. Kurenai was dragging her feet the last few miles, but did manage to make it by herself. She refused to admit that she'd kind of strained a rib again. It was worth it. When they got home, Seijuro changed into a pair of sleep pants and collapsed onto the futon with her. Kurenai was almost asleep before it registered that he was going to sleep with her despite her really not needing him there. It was a routine now, simple as that. She knew as long as she was with him, he would stay in her bed. He now needed to protect her whether she needed him or not. The truth was: she was growing accustomed to his presence – not to chase away dreams – but just to _be there _with her. She wondered how long things could remain as simple and…innocent, as they were now.

Deep down, she knew it could not stay like this. Every day, her feelings for him grew deeper. He had been her savior, her protector, her companion, and her friend. She was physically attracted to him, of course – who wouldn't be? She found herself longing for nightfall when she could nestle down beneath the covers, content merely to "cuddle" with him. She was no simpleton though, that would not be enough for her forever. And if it was not enough for her, it would certainly not be enough for him. An attraction that grew every day would compel both of them to explore boundaries, like all relationships. Was she even ready to think about that kind of relationship? A week ago, this was the furthest thing from her mind. For the last two years, she had been a wandering teenager. She just wanted to go home, start a new life in Kyoto, and that was about as far as she had planned. She always assumed that love and marriage were a long way off – especially for an orphan like her. But four days ago, her entire life had been re-prioritized. Now her new life seemed empty and lonely if it meant being without him. She was so confused. She had gone from a completely independent young woman to feeling as though her happiness was linked to another person. These feelings were so foreign to her; she wasn't sure what to do with them. She was so tired though, she couldn't think of anything else tonight. Seijuro was asleep beside her, his body curled on its side, spooned against hers. His deep breathing tickled her neck and she couldn't help but smile when she felt his leg twitching against hers in his sleep. She sighed - she really was beginning to fall for him. She finally gave up consciousness, unsure of everything around her but certain of one thing: she was happy…for the first time in twelve years.

+---to be continued---+

**Okay, what do you think? Am I keeping them in character…well **_**him **_**in character anyway? I'm trying, but this is hard when all I've got to go on is like 3 episodes of character development. Lemme know if there's anything you think I'm like screwing up here. **

**Next chapter…we get a D.T.R. (Define The Relationship) talk and some old friends show up. And the identity of the mysterious policeman who saved Kurenai's life in Tokyo is revealed…like any if you were really wondering. And if you were – I just totally ruined it for you didn't I? Woof. :P **


	5. Chapter 5: Old and New Friends

** - Here it is people. The chapter we've all been waiting for! Sorry about the delay - holidays and all. :) I'm a little shaky and unsure about this chapter and the next so I really need your reviews badly. And now I shall take this opportunity to renew my disclaimer. I do not own Kenshin, yada yada...just Kurenai. You can't have her...so there! **

**Rurouni Kenshin **

**Chapter 5 – Old and New Friends**

Kurenai awoke to the by now familiar feeling of partial paralysis. Her sleep-mate had apparently thrown a leg over her thigh during the night and now her whole lower body was tingling from lack of oxygen. He really was built like a horse; she couldn't fathom how heavy he was without having an inch of fat on him. He shifted again in his sleep, this time wrapping both arms around her and squeezing. Her eyes popped out like a goldfish as he threatened to snap her in two, all the while mumbling contentedly like a sleeping child.

"Seij…uro," she gasped, trying to wriggle free of him.

No use, he seemed determined to kill her. Desperate, and running out of options (not to mention air), she clamped her teeth down on his wrist.

"Ow," was the muffled reply.

"Hey…you with the vice grip…I can't breathe here," she choked out.

"Breathing's overrated," he mumbled, loosening his grip nonetheless.

"Yeah, until you can't actually do it. What were you trying to do…turn me into a noodle?"

"Mm, noodles sound good. Ramen?"

"You really have a one track mind, you know that?" she said giggling at his half-conscious food cravings.

"Maybe chicken ramen, no wait…beef," he continued, unfazed.

"Would you stop?! You're making me hungry."

"Good, so go make breakfast."

She jumped up at that, "Listen you…why do I have to make food while you laze around in bed, huh? I'm not your wife you know!" she cried heatedly.

He opened his eyes, regarding her coolly as she put her hands on her hips defiantly. It must not have occurred to her that she looked utterly ridiculous in his wrinkled shirt she used as a nightgown and her hair sticking out in all directions. He thought she looked adorable, but he kept a serious face all the same.

"I know you're not my wife," he said slowly, and Kurenai could have sworn she heard regret behind his words. "I was only teasing you; you needn't get so worked up." His voice was soft, but there was a warning in his tone.

She took her hands off her hips, crossing them timidly in front of her. She sat back down on the edge of the futon, embarrassment evident on her face.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I don't know what got into me…I just, I don't know."

"We'll blame it on air deprivation," he chuckled.

"Yes, that's it…so it's still your fault," she teased.

"Come here," he commanded, reaching for her arm and pulling her down next to him. "Lie down, I'll make breakfast today."

"Will I regret letting you do that?" she asked mischievously.

"Hey! I'll have you know that breakfast is my specialty," he protested.

"Oh, so I should make you do it more often…is that what you're saying?"

"Are you sure you're not my wife?" he laughed.

"Um, yeah…I'm fairly certain. Unless I missed something somewhere. It does kind of seem that way sometimes though, doesn't it?" she forced her tone to stay light and playful, even though she knew they were headed for dangerous ground with this one.

"Mmhmm," he agreed, giving her a strange look, almost as if he had a mental image he was determined to keep hidden…which peaked her curiosity.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking," he said nonchalantly.

"About what exactly?" she asked coyly (if blatant questioning didn't work, maybe this would).

She saw him swallow hard and inwardly congratulated herself. He suddenly decided to roll over on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows. He rubbed his hands together slowly, as if trying to choose his next words carefully.

"You and I have been through a lot together in the last few days," he began, turning to her; she nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Okay, I just need to say this out straight. I don't want you to go yet. Somehow in the last few days, I've grown…attached…to you and I'm fairly certain you feel the same way. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I want very much…I _need _you stay here with me. Because if you don't, neither of us will get the answers we're seeking," he finished, his eyes boring into hers.

Now it was her turn to swallow hard as she tried to moisten her throat. "I agree with everything you said. I'm not really a trusting person, you know?" She continued when he nodded, "But from the moment you saved me, something changed…I changed. I've been needing you too, like I've never needed anyone before. I don't have anyone anymore – no friends, nothing. You've helped me in so many ways and well, I guess I'm kind of 'attached' to you too. To be honest, I've been trying to figure out a way for us to stay together longer as well."

"So, we can agree on the fact that we both seem to need each other right now," he made a small snorting sound. "I really didn't think those words would ever come out of my mouth."

She smiled, "I've been running so long that the concept of needed anyone else is almost ludicrous. And yet here I am, longing for even the smallest interaction."

He reached up to brush the side of her face with the back of his fingers, "You and I may have been craving companionship more than either of us knew."

She nodded, leaning into his touch. He moved his hand to tangle it in her hair, pulling her to him. He snuggled up to him, breathing in his woody scent. They lay there for a while, relieved that they had spoken about their feelings. But Kurenai was still unsure what the next step was. This was still all so new to her.

"Seijuro?"

"Hmm?"

"Where does this leave us, exactly?"

"Well, we've acknowledged that we're both attached to each other…and attraction goes without saying," he chuckled. "But for now, I think it's too soon to pursue anything solid. I suppose we'll just have to see where our feelings take us. We've said something, that's enough for now."

"Okay, that sounds good to me. So the definition of our relationship would be…"

"Interested," he said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I like that," she said, smiling at him.

"I can tell," he growled. "So," he said, rolling over and bracing his hands on either side of her. "You are going to stay right here and rest because I know that you strained your ribs last night, and I'm going to make breakfast."

"But –" he shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"No 'buts', or I'll have to find more creative ways to shut you up," he warned with a little glint in his eye.

Kurenai almost wanted to test that one out, but decided to bide her time and do as he said.

After breakfast, which true to his word was fantastic, he dragged her outside for her first pottery lesson. She caught on eventually, but he had to sit behind her for a while to help guide her and help her get used to how much pressure to apply, how fast to spin the disk, and so forth. Neither of them minded the close contact, of course. Kurenai was more fascinated with the way she seemed to fit perfectly between his arms then the actual pottery lesson. She blamed that fact as the reason she was so poor at this craft. After about an hour of that and one somewhat lopsided vase that Kurenai made by herself, they decided to call it quits. She could tell he was getting twitchy anyway – maybe she was testing his patience with her lack of artistic skill. Maybe he just needed to stretch his legs.

"Hey, I think we're gonna need more food, if not for tonight, then definitely tomorrow," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Do you feel up to walking down to Kyoto?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Can I go shopping?" she asked excitedly.

He grinned at her, "Sure, you can shop as long as you like."

"You may regret that statement later," she warned, getting her stuff together.

"I regretted it as soon as it was out of my mouth," he laughed, putting his sword in his belt.

"Aren't those illegal?" she asked.

"Yep," he held the hanging door mat open for her, "Ready?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but hid a smile as she brushed past him. Finally, she was headed to Kyoto. She missed the city, and briefly wondered if it was anything like Tokyo now. They made good time, arriving a little before noon.

"Hey, let's eat first, and then go shopping," she suggested, passing some vendors.

"Good idea, and I know just the place you should go," said a girl's voice behind them.

Seijuro didn't even turn around, but greeting her with a simple, "Misao."

"Hey old man, long time no see!" she said enthusiastically.

Kurenai gaped at this girl's boldness, turning to look at her. She was very small, not even five feet tall. She was skinny, but seemed to be in the developmental stages – maybe fourteen or fifteen years old. She wore her messy hair pulled back in a long braid, revealing beautiful blue-green eyes. Her outfit suggested – well, Kurenai didn't really know what – but she was definitely a tomboy. She stood there grinning at him.

"Who are you calling 'old man' half-pint?" Seijuro teased, ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Stop messing up my hair, you jerk!" she squealed, swatting at him. "And who's your girlfriend? Okon will be heartbroken you know. I've been trying to convince her to give up on you for the last six months."

Kurenai turned a questioning look at him, but he avoided her gaze, answering Misao, "Uh, she's not exactly my girlfriend."

"Oh good, I'll tell her there's hope then."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, stepping in front of him. "My name is Kurenai. I'm just staying with Seijuro for a while."

Misao looked confused, but abruptly seemed to form an opinion.

"Oh, I see," she smiled wickedly, winking over Kurenai's shoulder at Seijuro. "Not bad, old man."

Kurenai balked, "No it's not like that! He's uh, teaching me pottery…"

"I bet he is…well, I'm happy for you both!" Misao skipped over to Seijuro, grabbing his hand and Kurenai's and began dragging them down the streets.

"Wha…wait!" Kurenai's protests fell on deaf ears.

"Don't even bother, it's like talking to a brick wall," he told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked the girl.

"The Aoiya, home of the Oniwaban! You have to have lunch with us and meet everyone. Seijuro knows everyone – except Lord Aoshi – you missed him last time," she chatted away.

"Ah yes, that's right…how are things with 'Lord Aoshi'?" Seijuro asked cryptically.

Misao sighed, slowing her pace so that she was walking between them, "Well actually, it's pretty much the same," she said dejectedly.

"So, you still haven't told him?"

"No!" she half shouted. "Call me old-fashioned, but I always thought that when I guy loves a girl, _he _should tell _her_."

"Okay, I'll give you that. But still, you gotta tell this guy to get the lead out."

"_You _could tell him that, you're a guy."

"Kid, I haven't even met him yet – and besides, men don't talk about that stuff."

"They don't?" she asked hopelessly.

"Well, not with guys they just met anyway."

"Please Seijuro; you've got to help me. I don't know how to please him; I don't know what men want. I can't really ask the guys, 'cause well, it's just weird. Pleeeeease?" she whined.

"Look Misao, I'm really not your man for stuff like this. I don't _like _that much interaction with people – especially when it's awkward. But look, if you want to know what men want, just remember that men like women who don't complicate their life; someone who's more mature, laid-back, and not so damn whinny. So just don't push him and he'll probably eventually come around."

Kurenai leaned down to whisper in Misao's ear, "And keep him well-fed too."

Misao looked at her deviously, "You're talking about _food _food right?"

"Ack! Yes, I'm talking about food!"

"Just checking."

"For the last time, it's not like that!"

"Oh, I believe you," she said in a completely unconvincing tone.

Seijuro dragged a hand down his face…this was gonna be bad.

"We're here! Welcome to the Aoiya!" Misao suddenly announced as they approached a large building near the center of the city.

Misao led them through the front gate to the entrance of the restaurant/inn. They were greeted at the door by a tallish older gentleman with a comical white beard that split in opposite directions. Misao introduced him as Okina, her adoptive grandfather. He bowed graciously to Seijuro, stating that it had been too long since they had last seen each other. He turned to Kurenai and grinned widely at her, taking her hand to kiss it. She blushed at the old man's attention, looking to Seijuro for help – but he seemed to be distracted by something.

"Welcome, welcome, friends!" Okina said enthusiastically. "You must come in; the girl's were just preparing our lunch. Did you get the tapioca, Misao?"

"Right here, gramps."

Kurenai liked the old man, even if he did flirt with her from the moment he saw her. They followed him to a private dining area at the back of the restaurant, where four were already seated. There was a big, kind-faced man named Kurojo (or just Kuro) sitting besides a younger, muscular man called Shiro. Two women were seated across from them; the first was a cute brown haired girl named Omasu and the second was tall and beautiful with long brunette hair. This was Okon. Kurenai watched as her honey brown eyes widened when they entered the room, her cheeks instantly coloring – making her even more beautiful. Kurenai felt an intense jealousy rise unbidden to her throat. She and Seijuro had just talked about their feelings for each other mere hours before; what cause did she have for jealousy? But she realized that she knew nothing of his relationship with this woman, or any woman for that matter. Had they been together? What did he feel for her now? She obviously had feelings for him still.

"…and this is Kurenai, she's…uh training to be a potter…or pottress – whatever you call them. Anyway, she's staying with him," Misao announced and Kurenai couldn't help but look straight at the tall beauty when she said that, meeting a cold glare in return.

"_That's right, I'm with him," _her looks broadcasted.

What was wrong with her, she wasn't like this. She was being childish. Thankfully, Aoshi's appearance prevented anyone else from noticing the battle of wills going on between the two women.

"Lord Aoshi!" Misao exclaimed.

Kurenai turned to see a very tall young man enter the room. He was breathtakingly handsome, with short black hair and piercing green eyes. No wonder Misao was in love with him. He greeted them with a clear, low voice, thanking Seijuro personally for some past deed like saving everyone from the Juppon Gatana.

"_Typical, I've fallen for the hero type. Better get used to the competition now girl, 'cause it ain't gonna stop any time soon," _she told herself.

They sat down to eat a lovely meal, where Misao proceeded to embarrass him further by recounting the story of how he'd beaten a giant and saved Kyoto. To everyone's surprise, he accepted the praise rather humbly, even when Misao said that he was the world's best swordsman except for Lord Aoshi…to which the latter vehemently protested.

"It's good timing that you've come here, Master Hiko," the younger man said, changing the subject. "We have a message for you from Tokyo."

"Oh, that's right! I completely forgot!" Misao cried. "You'll never guess what's happening!"

"You're right, so you should just tell me," he answered dryly.

"Okay fine…Himura's getting married!"

Kurenai watched him try to hide his smile, smirking at him herself.

"Is that so? My idiot apprentice finally worked up the courage to ask her huh?" he said.

"Yes, and he sent word that we're all invited – that means you too," Misao explained.

Kurenai watched as he mulled that one over. She knew the only reason he was hesitating was because of her. She swallowed her selfish desire for him to stay with her.

"You should go," she encouraged.

"You can't go back to Tokyo," he pointed out.

"I know, but that shouldn't stop you from going to your _only _pupil's wedding! I'm sure he really wants you to be there. I'll be fine while you're gone – it's not like I can't take care of myself."

"Why can't you go to Edo, Kurenai?" Misao asked.

"Well, um…it's kind of complicated. I lived there for ten years with my aunt's family after my parents died. But they abused me, so I ran away when I was sixteen. So I can't actually go back."

"Why?" Misao asked. "If you're worried about running into them – don't. You've got Seijuro, not to mention the whole Oniwaban to watch your back. We'll make sure those bastards never touch you again!" she yelled enthusiastically, pumping a small fist in the air.

Kurenai smiled at the feisty girl, grateful for her sincere feelings, "Thanks Misao, but I'm afraid that I really can't go back."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here while we are all in Tokyo," Okon offered, a smug smile on her face.

"Thank you, but I'll be more comfortable in Seijuro's home," she shot back, desperately hoping it was okay with him.

"Wait a second, this is crazy," Misao protested, waving her arms around. "If you can't go back to Tokyo, then we'll just have to disguise you. After all, we are ninja – it's what we do!"

"Oh, is that what the Oniwaban is? I felt kind of stupid asking earlier," Kurenai said.

"Yeah, we're the greatest ninja organization in Japan!"

"You mean the smallest," Shiro said, laughing.

"That's _why _we're the greatest – we're mobile!" Nothing deterred this girl – even Aoshi smiled at her.

"C'mon Kurenai, let's go," Misao hauled her to her feet, dragging her off to the living area.

Seijuro remained talking to the four men as the remaining female ninja cleared the table.

"Misao, where are you taking me?" Kurenai asked, still laughing at the girl.

"To find a good disguise, what else? Now, I'm assuming that you got that kimono in Tokyo, so that'll have to go."

"No, actually the kimono I had in Tokyo got ruined a few days ago, Seijuro bought me this."

Misao turned to her as they entered one of the bedrooms, "Seijuro Hiko bought you _that_?"

"Um, yeah – well, it's complicated."

"You say that a lot sweetheart, but trust me – that's not complicated – that's love!"

"Well, you see…he got it using money from these guys that he killed. They had attacked me in the woods. The police allowed him to keep the money as a reward for killing them. That's how my first kimono got ruined – they uh, tore it…"

Misao took Kurenai's hands in both of hers, peering into her eyes with a – for once – serious expression, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" she whispered.

"No, not like that anyway...they only beat me – Seijuro found me before they could do anything else," she said lightheartedly, trying to ease the girl's mind.

"So what you're saying is, Seijuro saved you and nursed you back to health, and then bought you that lovely kimono with _their _money? That's so romantic!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her.

Kurenai smiled and decided in that moment to bare her feelings to this girl – she trusted her. "Yeah, it kinda was," she admitted.

"Aha! So you do like him! I knew it."

"Yes, but it's not like we're in a relationship – we just met after all."

"But, you want to be right?"

"I need to know more about him before I can make that decision, but my heart says yes." She took a deep breath, "Um, Misao?"

"Yes?" the girl asked over her shoulder as she rummaged through a wardrobe for something.

"What exactly is Okon's relationship with Seijuro?"

"Huh? Oh! They're not together or anything. She just took a shining to him that time he saved us from the Juppon Gatana. That's all."

"How did he feel about her?" Kurenai asked timidly.

"Oh, he treated her like everyone else, more or less. I mean, he knew she liked him – we all did! He was nice to her, but it's not like he encouraged her. He's pretty much a lone wolf – or was at least until you came along apparently," she added, grinning.

Kurenai let loose a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. So there was no relationship there after all. Good.

"Misao," she began, wanting to change the subject. "What's the deal with you and Aoshi?"

"Well, I was adopted and raised by the Oniwaban when I was a little girl – one of the old leader's was my real grandfather. Lord Aoshi was my protector – well, everyone was really – but more him. I've loved him since before I can remember. But for the last few years, I've been waiting for him to see me as something other than his little girl," she sighed. "I'm beginning to think he never will."

"Don't give up hope. Maybe he just needs a little time or…" her voice trailed off as she saw the fabric in Misao's hands. "Or maybe he just needs some incentive," she finished with an evil grin.

"Huh?"

"If I'm getting a make-over, so are you," Kurenai announced.

"Me? Why?"

"We're gonna need a good cover story too, if this is going to work. I know! You can be my sister, and we're both traveling under the protection of the Oniwaban."

"Why do you need a cover story to begin with?"

"I'll explain all that later, for now – let's concentrate on this. Ooh, pretty," she commented, picking up a box with facial paints and powders inside. "You put that one on Misao," she said, gesturing to the kimono in Misao's arms. "I'm going to keep this one."

"But this one is too big for me."

"We can take it in later, we're just practicing."

"Okay," she agreed, clumsily pulling the robes around her.

Kurenai helped her with the obi, and then they set about applying the make-up to each other's faces. Misao was surprisingly artistic, and Kurenai couldn't help but stare at herself in the mirror a moment when they were finished. Her lips were cherry red, and Misao had blended the paints around her eyes to match her kimono's colors. Finally, both girls let down their hair, each pulling half of it up in a twist held together with chop sticks.

"Let's go show the boys," the little ninja said deviously, as she hiked her pink sakura print kimono up so as not to trip.

Kurenai nodded in agreement, holding out her arm to escort her "sister". When they returned down to the dining area, they found Seijuro and Aoshi abandoned by the others, who had gone about their various duties. Seijuro was in the middle of saying something about taking the train to Tokyo when the young ladies walked in. His sentence was left unfinished when Kurenai caught his eye. It took him a moment to remember to close his mouth, but Kurenai only gave him a demure smile and bowed slightly.

"What do you think, Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked timidly.

Judging from his wide eyed expression and apparent inability to form coherent words or thoughts, he was pleased. He finally managed to get one word past his lips at Misao's expectant look, "…beautiful."

Kurenai thought Misao looked tipsy for a second, but the kunoichi held it together and mimicked Kurenai's respectful bow (even though her cheeks were bright red).

"Kurenai came up with this great plan to disguise ourselves as sisters traveling under the protection of the Oniwaban. Good plan, huh?"

"It certainly is, and I think that your – ah – disguises will conceal your true identities," Aoshi said quietly, finally collecting himself. "However, Miss Kurenai, I must insist that you tell us the exact reasons why you have been banished from Edo," his tone was still gentle, but it left no room for argument.

Kurenai sighed, seating herself next to Seijuro, "Yes, I suppose I can't avoid it any longer," she said, turning to her caretaker. "I told you most of this, but I did leave out something kind of important," she said quietly. Clearing her throat, she began, "I told you before that I lived with my aunt and uncle after my parents died and that they abused me. My aunt made me work all day long in the manor with the servants and uncle had me take care of the rice stock before I went to sleep. My cousins tormented me from the moment I arrived. If I ever got back at them, they would tell their parents lies and I would be in even more trouble. But when I turned sixteen, things changed. They tried to touch me and were always trying to get me alone. For a while, I was able to avoid them – but one night, they cornered me behind the rice shed." She paused, pushing the vivid images and sounds from her mind. Beneath the table, Seijuro enclosed her hand in his, silently offering his strength. She took a shaky breath and continued. "They – ah – grabbed me and the older one began tearing at my clothes. I didn't know what to do. So without thinking, I took the short sword from the younger brother's belt and ran the other one through. Then I fled…but I could hear them shouting that he was dead. So I ran into the city looking for a place to hide…

_Kurenai ran in to the chilly night, not knowing where she was going – just that she had to get away from the yelling and the screaming and the blood. She looked down at her hands, stained crimson with her own cousin's blood. What had she done? She ran into the center of town, past all the vendors and back behind some vacant housing. She rounded a corner and smashed into a body significantly larger than hers. She stared up into the face of the scariest looking policeman she had ever seen. He was tall, with short black hair and piercing amber eyes. He looked like a prowling wolf, with his angular features and tall, sinuous body. A gloved hand clamped down on her shoulder, rooting her to the spot._

"_I'm sorry sir," she said, bowing quickly and hiding her hands. "I was just running home to get out of the cold," she panted._

_He eyed her suspiciously, and for one extremely long moment, Kurenai thought she was caught. But he let her go nonetheless, "Just be more careful, alright?" he said in a low gravely voice that matched his face perfectly. _

"_Yessir, I will, I'm sorry again!" she called over her shoulder as she continued running, her heart in her throat. That was close._

_She ran a few more blocks before coming to small residential area. A woman with a basket of food was making her way up the street in from of Kurenai. She turned when she heard her approach, eyes widening when she saw the terror on Kurenai's face._

"_Hey, are you alright?" she asked._

"_I'm fine, just heading home," Kurenai said breathlessly._

_The woman looked down at Kurenai's hands, which she realized too late were in plain view, "I don't know what kind of trouble you're in sweetheart, but you need to come home with me so that we can get you cleaned up."_

_Kurenai was torn, but the woman looked at her in such a loving, nurturing way, that Kurenai decided to accept her offer. At this rate, the police would be after her in no time anyway. She nodded, and followed the woman to her home. _

"_Stay here, while I get you some water and soap," she said, smiling when they arrived at her modest home._

"_Okay," Kurenai just stood in the kitchen, unsure of anything._

_She returned shortly, carrying a basin of warm water and a bar of soap, "Soak your hands for a few moments," she said._

_Kurenai put her hands in the water, watching it dilute and turn a bloody hue. She scrubbed furiously at her skin, but is seemed no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it all off. A cloth draped over her hand and Kurenai looked up into soft brown eyes. She let the woman scrub and clean her hands, watching as the blood disappeared. _

"_It's raining outside now," the woman said quietly. "My husband will be home soon, why don't you spend the night with us. Tomorrow, you get a fresh start and we can figure out how to help you."_

"_Why are you doing this? You don't even know what I've done."_

"_I saw the face of a scared little girl out there – I don't care what you've done, you've clearly been through hell and back and I'll be damned if I just sit back and watch you suffer," she said, stamping one little foot for emphasis…this woman was a spitfire, that was for sure._

"_Um, okay…thank you ma'am," Kurenai said, bowing her head. _

"_It's Tokio," the woman said simply._

"_Kurenai."_

"_Well sweetheart, what do you say I get supper ready? My husband wolfs down his food faster than I can make it, and then has the audacity to stay skinny as a rail," she said with a wink._

_Kurenai smiled and watched her work as she prattled on about little things, distracting her from her fears. They were just setting food on the table when the front door slammed open. Panic hit Kurenai like a load of bricks when the tall police officer from earlier entered the house – and he looked pissed. They both froze when they saw each other, but Kurenai bolted first, heading for the only exit – the back door. He was right behind her – his speed almost inhuman. Her feet slipped on the wet grass and she wasn't a quarter of the way across the yard before she was jerked backwards and trapped against his lean, powerful frame. _

"_Saito!" she heard his wife scream._

_Kurenai was overwhelmed – she knew there was no escaping this. He would take her in and her family would have her killed – and that was it. Her knees buckled as it all sank in, but he shifted his grip to hold her upright against him._

"_Please," she whispered, the rain soaking into both of them. "Please let me go. They'll kill me."_

"_And you killed a member of your own family," he ground out through clenched teeth._

"_Because he was going to rape me!" she screamed._

_She felt a sharp intake of breath behind her head. He stood there for a long while, as if deliberating. She began to cry, soft sobs shaking her body as she leaned her head back against his chest and let the rain wash away her tears. This may be the last time she ever felt the rain on her face, it occurred to her. She slowly turned toward him, and he let her, but still held her by her arms. She looked him in the eye, searching for any understanding there, but his face was blank and cold._

"_I know you're bound by oath to take me in – I did kill that man. When you do that, my family will have me executed for my crimes," it was not a plea, just a statement of fact. She tried to keep her voice even as the tears rolled down her face, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I –" she was cut off when he pulled her to him, holding her in a loose embrace. _

_She hadn't expected that – at all. She fisted her hands in the front of his jacket, leaning into him and soaking in the last comforting human contact she would probably ever have._

"_I'm not going to take you in," he growled._

_She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face._

"_I swore first to Aku Soku Zan*, and you are not evil…I believe what you say is true."_

"_You do? You would believe me over them?"_

"_I do, but no one else will. For justice to be served here, I will let you escape. But I will make it so that you can never return here again. They must believe you're dead, so I can only help you this once."_

"_Thank you…thank you so much," she cried, hugging him in earnest as he awkwardly returned the gesture._

"_Saito," his wife called from the door, "It won't matter if you let her go or not if she dies from the elements," she scolded._

_Saito looked down at her, smiling secretively with his back to Tokio, "We better go in before she gets really mean," he chuckled._

_Kurenai smiled back at him before turning to go back inside. She let Tokio fuss over her and changed into clean clothes while hers dried. They ate dinner together and then Saito went back to the station for a while to write a bogus report before returning home for the night. _

_Kurenai slept next to Tokio on their futon, for that was the first incidence of her nightmares. Tokio stayed close to Kurenai, soothing her throughout the evening. They were both fast asleep when Saito came in to lie down; Kurenai nestled safely between him and Tokio. _

_The next morning, he woke them up early before dawn, and gave Kurenai everything she would need to get away. She bid Tokio goodbye, promising to never forget her. Saito took her to a little known side gate to the city, showing her the way to head to Kyoto. She thanked him for his kindness, and headed out on her journey home. _

Aoshi and Misao listened to her story with great interest, and Misao looked like she was going to hyperventilate at one point, but a look from Aoshi kept her silent until after Kurenai had finished. When she was done, Aoshi regarded her with quiet respect.

"Kurenai, what did you say the name of that officer was?" he inquired in a curious tone.

"Uh, Tokio called him Saito – I never got his last name though. Why?"

"I don't believe it!" Misao exclaimed. "Of all the cops in Tokyo and she gets saved by that guy!"

"You know him?" Kurenai asked.

"He helped the Battousai fight the Juppon Gatana during the conflict a year ago," Aoshi explained.

"Really? But if he's a cop from Tokyo, why would he be fighting crime in Kyoto?"

Misao threw a questioning look at Aoshi, who nodded to her, "You see, Saito isn't just your garden-variety policeman. He was the third captain of the Shinsengumi. And now, he's known as the last wolf of Mibu."

Kurenai's eyes widened when her words sank in, "Of all the people to save me – I thought that the Shinsengumi were known for being completely ruthless."

"Yeah, well Saito's almost in danger of being a nice guy since he quit the whole assassination business. Don't get me wrong, you certainly don't want to cross him – but he does seem to have a little soft spot at times. I think it must be his wife."

Kurenai laughed at that, "Well they say behind every good man is a good woman, right?"

Seijuro fought the urge to cringe at the expectant gaze thrown his way – but he knew better than to disappoint, so he nodded.

"Hn, well I certainly understand now why you felt that you couldn't return to Tokyo," Aoshi said.

"Yeah, but with the disguise, nobody will know her, right Lord Aoshi?"

"I believe it will be fine," he agreed. "What are your thoughts, Master Hiko?"

"I see no issue – Saito won't catch heat because no one knows he let her go. In the unlikely event she's discovered, we'll deal with it ourselves."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble," Kurenai said in a small voice.

"Don't worry sister, it's gonna be fine!" Misao encouraged.

"Misao is right; there is no need for you to worry. You will fall under the protection of the Oniwaban, though it is probably obsolete," he added with a meaningful glance at Seijuro.

"If all of you think that it won't be too risky, then I certainly want to come," Kurenai said, her face splitting in a wide grin.

"Yay! You're coming to Tokyo!" Misao tackled her in a warm embrace, knocking them both on the mat.

Kurenai laughed as they detangled from each other. She looked at her new little ninja friend, realizing that she'd never really had a girlfriend – no sister to share her secrets with. Misao was so innocent, so unassuming, that she disarmed people quickly. Kurenai found herself enjoying this giggly girl-time. She hadn't been able to have that in twelve years, and now, this kunoichi had given that back to her. She suddenly pulled her into another hug, laying her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you Misao, for everything," she whispered.

She hugged her back, patting her shoulders in a comforting way, "No problem, sis."

Seijuro smiled at them, glad that Kurenai had found a friend. It occurred to him Misao was seventeen now, only a year younger than Kurenai. They were both so young. He tended to forget that Kurenai was still a teenager. She had been through so much in her short lifetime…and had matured so quickly because of it, that she gave the impression of a woman in her mid-twenties. For the first time, Seijuro felt a surge of something akin to guilt. Was it wrong for him to love her…to look at her the way he did? He shook off the feeling. Kurenai needed him to be there for her, and he would never take advantage of her. She was happy with him, and her happiness had become very important to him during this last week. He watched her as she and Misao laughed about something, smiling at her when she glanced at him. Her eyes lit up and she blushed, turning back to Misao in hopes he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, you two should spend the night here," the little ninja suggested.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude," Kurenai protested.

Misao gave her an incredulous look, "You're kidding – it's an _inn _– people are supposed to stay here. C'mon, you can sleep in my room, unless…"

"Your room will be fine," Kurenai said quickly to stop her from finishing that thought. "That is, if staying here is alright with you?" she asked Seijuro.

"It's fine, I have no objections."

"Misao, will you have Okon set up the eastern viewing room for Master Hiko?" Aoshi asked.

"Sure," she said hesitantly, glancing at Kurenai, who nodded almost imperceptivity.

Misao did as she was asked, and Kurenai turned back to Aoshi, thanking him for his kindness. He protested any thanks and then excused himself to go finish some work.

"I guess shopping will have to wait until tomorrow," she pointed out.

"If you would like to go shopping with Misao today, we can get our food tomorrow and then head back home. Aoshi told me the wedding is in three weeks, so we'll have time to go home and get what we need for the trip."

"Oh okay – how are we getting to Tokyo?"

"We're still debating between the train or the ship."

"I see. Then maybe I should go shopping with Misao before we leave," the image of Okon preparing his room while he was still there irked her though. "Would you like to come with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Are you afraid I'll get bored?" he asked chuckling.

"No, if you don't want to come, it's fine," she said quietly. She was sure Okon wouldn't let him be bored.

"I'll come. Besides, you're both magnets for trouble; I can't imagine what the two of you _together _might get into."

"It's because we're beautiful," she said with mock haughtiness, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes you are," he said, running a hand through those silky locks. "Which is why I'm going with you…" he leaned close and Kurenai's breath caught in her throat, "…to beat off any would-be suitors," he said in a smooth but menacing tone.

She shivered a little, which seemed to please him. He held her there, showing no indication of letting her go. She wanted very much to sink into his arms, but she was afraid someone would come in. She briefly thought of Okon walking in on them like this and smiled smugly, but then pushed that thought aside.

"Well," she breathed, "Shall I go tell Misao what's going on?"

"Mmhmm," he agreed, reluctantly pulling his fingers from her hair.

She caught his hand in between hers, studying it for moment before smiling up at him, "We'll talk more, later."

He gave her a most charming grin and let her go to Misao. She ran up to the living quarters, finding her friend helping Okon drag a big futon into a lovely room.

"Wow, that's a big mattress," she commented, entering the room with them.

"Master Hiko is a big man," the tall beauty answered….as if that wasn't obvious.

"Yes, he certainly is," Kurenai answered knowingly before turning to Misao. "Seijuro and I wondered if you would like to shop with us this afternoon."

Misao looked surprised, "Really? Are you sure you don't want to be alone?" she asked suggestively.

"We've been alone for a week, company is not unwelcome. Besides, I need you to help me pick out some traveling outfits, and something to wear to the wedding."

"Okay! Girl shopping…with Seijuro…oh, this is going to be fun!" she giggled. "Can you finish this by yourself?

"Sure," the tall kunoichi answered in a slightly defeated tone.

Kurenai almost felt sorry for her – after all, she couldn't blame her for liking him. Scratch that, yes she could. The girls left to join Seijuro downstairs. After Misao went to tell Aoshi where they were going, they headed out to the vendors. They shopped for several hours, the girls dragging the poor man from one vendor to the next. They made up for it though by feeding him along the way – which kept him happy for the most part.

They finally found a nice kimono shop, and both girls were fitted with beautiful attire for the wedding. Kurenai chose a lavender material with pale green crane brocade, and a deep plum obi. For Misao - a sky blue with navy poppy brocade and a yellow obi. The girls also chose a black men's kimono with red dragons on it for Seijuro, who finally gave up his protests on wearing his normal clothes to the wedding. The girls found some decent travel-wear (Kurenai had to convince Misao that for the ruse to work, she couldn't wear her ninja clothes at any point). Finally satisfied, they returned to the Aoiya for dinner. They stayed up talking for a while before heading off to bed. Seijuro followed the girls up to their room.

"I can't believe you ate dinner after all you had at the market – you're not going to fit in your kimono at this rate," Misao teased him.

"You're one to talk, you ate as much as I did," he shot back.

"Yes, but I'm a slender young lady, see?" she twirled in front of him.

"Yeah, so what…I'm fat?"

"No, but you're more in danger of packing on pounds because you're old."

"Listen midget – first of all, I'm _not _old, and second of all, the only pounds I'm packing are not fat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – whatever gramps," her hysterical laughing turned to a startled 'eep' when he lunged for her, growling something about disrespectful children.

Kurenai laughed as Misao ran around her trying to avoid his reach, but he caught her anyway and threatened to squeeze the stuffing out of her if she didn't behave. So Misao conceded that he was not old, just 'seasoned', which seemed to placate him for the time being. She dusted herself off and skipped into her room.

"Well, I'll let you two say goodnight alone," she smirked, adding, "If you take too long, I'll pry her off you though."

Kurenai shooed her with a hidden smile and followed Seijuro into his room.

"Wait for me on the balcony," he said gently.

She did as she was told and he joined her momentarily, wearing an open sleeping haori and loose pants that Aoshi had let him borrow.

"Today was a good day," she said, yawning contentedly.

"Yes it was. I am glad that you were able to make friends with Misao."

"Me too," she said, leaning her head on his arm, since she didn't really reach his shoulder.

He shifted, pulling her in front of him wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Kurenai, I need to ask you something," he said slowly.

"Of course," she replied.

"Were you jealous of Okon?"

She swallowed…so he had noticed, "Um…I don't know." She paused for a moment, "Yes I was – I guess. Misao said that nothing happened, but I suppose I just felt kind of threatened. But that's ridiculous, because we're not, you know…" her voice trailed off.

"Look at me," he said, turning her in his arms to face him. "You are the only person I care about. Okon and I never had a relationship, so please just forget about her. She's no threat to you – no one is."

"You really care about me?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Of course, didn't I already say that?" he asked, confused.

She took a deep breath and began to ramble, "Well, you said that you were attached to me and that's not really the same thing as caring, because you can get attached to cats and dogs and nurse them back to health and want to keep them, but that's a different matter altogether and besides –" she was cut off when he abruptly took her face in his hands and leaned down to place a short, chaste kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her. She didn't even have enough time to close her eyes, or taste him, or breath in his scent before he pulled away, watching her intently to gauge her reaction. She was so shocked that her mouth had frozen in a half puckered position.

"You look like a fish," he commented, an amused look on his face.

"I…" she stammered. "Do that again," she demanded.

"What?" now it was his turn to be surprised by her boldness.

"It was wrong…" she said, confusion marring her features.

"If it was wrong, why are you asking me to do it again?" he was regarding her as if she'd lost her mind…maybe she had.

"Not the kiss! That part was right, but it was my first one and I didn't do it right. So I want you to do it again," she explained.

He resisted the urge to burst out laughing – not to make fun of her, but because she just looked so damn cute standing there demanding he kiss her. Instead, he smiled gently at her, reaching once more for that thick ebony hair he loved so much. He held her firmly against him with his other arm, slowly bending down to her face. He brushed his lips across her nose and cheeks, trailing feather-light kisses across her face before capturing her mouth. His lips were firm, but gentle as he moved them slowly, letting her get the feel of this foreign action. She learned quickly, moving her mouth against his timidly at first, then slightly opening her mouth to draw in his lower lip. This earned her a deep groan as he crushed her mouth under his, awakening emotions and feelings Kurenai had never experienced. She stood on her tip-toes, throwing her arms around his neck and tangling her hands in his hair. He wrapped both arms around her, lifting her off the ground a little. He nibbled at her lower lip, eliciting a tiny moan from her. That little sound seemed to awaken him from a trance and he abruptly ended the kiss, groaning as if in pain. He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her and kissing her softly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Was that better?" he asked in a husky voice, nipping at her ear.

"Uh, yeah, that was…nice," she finished breathlessly. "Why did you stop?"

"Misao's threat," he lied.

"Oh…yeah that would be awkward," she agreed.

He chuckled a little, "So much for waiting."

"You started it," she smiled into his shoulder.

"Yes I did," he growled. "And you caught on quick."

She giggled, "You're a good teacher. I guess you did have to find a more creative way to shut me up after all."

"Guess I did."

He took a deep breath, carefully letting her slip to the ground. He rested his forehead against hers, holding her face between his hands. His long bangs fell between their faces, tickling her nose.

"I need to let you go to sleep," he said finally.

"Yes. Um, Seijuro?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest and looking up into his eyes timidly.

"What is it, love?"

"How much is this going to change things?"

He sighed, "If this is too fast, I won't do it again."

"No, that's not what I meant. I just want to know if this changes other things. Like when we go home."

"I guess only time can answer that question. I won't lie and say every boundary we cross doesn't make it harder to keep things…the way they have been," he breathed in slowly. "But tonight is not the night to discuss all that. You have an anxious friend who might break through my screen at any second…" he smiled.

She smiled back, reassured, "Okay, I'll go to bed now."

"Liar…you're going to stay up for the next hour, filling her head with all the juicy details and encouraging her with Aoshi."

"Yeah, maybe," she admitted, grinning at him.

He kissed her forehead then took her hand and led her to the doorway, "Goodnight Kurenai," he sounded reluctant.

She stepped into the hall, turning to poke her head back in the room and gave him one more quick kiss. "Tomorrow," she let that promise hang in the air between them.

Throwing one last smile over her shoulder, she left to go to her room. Sure enough, Misao was awake and waiting for her.

"He kissed you didn't he?" she asked after taking a long look as Kurenai's face, which was still flushed.

Kurenai nodded, unable to suppress a grin.

"Tell me everything!" the girl squealed.

And so she did...just as Seijuro had predicted. They talked for a while, until Misao eventually succumbed to sleep. But sleep did not come easily to Kurenai, nor to the restless man next door.

---+ to be continued +---

*Aku Soku Zan - Slay Evil Instantly

**What did y'all think? I hope people like Misao as much as I do. I know she can be annoying, but she has a good heart and she's brave for the people that need her. I like her style. And yes...I did play up Saito's soft side too - but I refuse to think that I wrote him OOC because we all **_**know **_**he really is a nice guy. :P R&R mi amigos!**


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom and Restraint

**K.K. Okay, I am sooooo sorry for the long delay on this one. I've had some recent life changes that include preparing for a wedding of my own and that has taken a lot of my time…but I'm back in the game now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer update: I still don't own Kenshin…but Kurenai is mine, do you hear me? MINE! Okay, I'm done.**

**You Saved Me**

**Freedom and Restraint**

Kurenai awoke to little hands shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light pouring in through the open window.

"C'mon sleepy head, wake up, it's almost nine o'clock," Misao said, tugging her into a sitting position.

"Oh wow, I didn't know it was so late."

"You didn't sleep well last night," it was a statement.

Kurenai shook her head, "Not really."

"Gee, I can't imagine why," she said, grinning. "Hurry up and dress, the boys have already had breakfast over an hour ago. I think Seijuro is anxious to get your food and go.

"Yeah, he's not really used to being around so many people for so long."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's the reason he wants to go home right now," she answered sarcastically. "He's gonna have to rough it on the way to Tokyo. I heard Lord Aoshi say that we were going to take the train up there - I'm so excited! I've never been on a train!"

"Me either, but they look like fun, don't they?"

"Sure do! Now c'mon slow poke!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

Kurenai threw her clothes on, choosing a simple kimono she had gotten yesterday. She needed to wash the one Seijuro gave her. They went downstairs and Kurenai went to spoon up some leftover breakfast. She sat down to eat while Misao kept her company and munched on a roll. Aoshi stepped into the room, greeting Kurenai warmly - well, for him anyway.

"Good morning...I'm very sorry I was not down for breakfast," she apologized.

He offered her a small smile, "Not at all, you've had an exhausting week."

She smiled at his understanding, bowing her head respectfully. Heavy footsteps announced Seijuro's presence as he entered with Okina.

"Hey, she's actually awake," he teased her.

She blushed, "I'm sorry."

Okina stepped forward, bending down to pat her shoulder affectionately, "Don't you worry about a thing my dear - you are always welcome to sleep as long as you like here."

His eyes crinkled with a wide smile, his face inches from hers. She blushed, not quite sure what to do. Seijuro cleared his throat loudly, just as Misao began scolding "gramps" for being a pervy old man.

"Oh nonsense," he protested, "I was just being hospitable."

He and the young ninja started arguing as Seijuro took the opportunity to slip in next to Kurenai, leaning close.

"When you're ready, I would like to head to the market so we can go home," he said in a low voice, so only she could hear.

She nodded her head, "Sure, I'm almost done."

"You don't have to rush," he added gently.

"I know, but I want to go home too," she said, smiling at him.

She finished her food and told Misao they would be leaving soon. The little kunoichi looked sad for a moment, but then remembered they would be seeing each other soon.

"Okay, so two weeks, right? You'll both come down here the night before we leave and spend the night. Then we'll go the next morning to the train station, right?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it won't be too long," Kurenai encouraged her.

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you," she said, hugging the older girl.

"I know, me too. Remember, just two weeks," Kurenai said, playfully rocking them both.

"Yep," Misao said before turning to Seijuro. "I think I'm even gonna miss you too old man," she grinned.

He let the adage slide this time, pulling her into a rough hug and promising retribution next time they saw each other. She giggled and told him to 'bring it on' before going to find Aoshi and Okina. They said their farewells and with one last hug from Misao, they left.

"Are we going to pack food for the trip?" Kurenai asked as they navigated their way through the vendors.

"No, the train has a dining car. We only need food for the next two weeks, so let's make sure we get just enough - I hate wasting food."

"Ok, that's 3 times 14 is 42, so I just have to make that many meals."

"Ok, you don't have to be that precise. Just get what you think we'll need and we can always fish for the rest," he said dryly.

"Yessir," she gave him a mock salute.

He grinned at her, swatting her behind with a zucchini before adding it to their bag. She gave him a shocked look, but quickly got over it when she saw a fruit vendor. She tested some lichi fruit before throwing it in as well. When their shopping was finished, they began their trek back to the cabin. They got there a little after noon and ate lunch. Kurenai was cleaning up when Seijuro asked if she wanted to go for a walk.

"Yes, that would be nice," she agreed.

He led them outside in the direction of the waterfall, stopping briefly to stare up at it.

"It's so powerful," she whispered.

"Mm," he agreed.

"We should go swimming in there when it gets hot - I bet it would feel nice."

"It's certainly refreshing."

They moved further downstream, where the water narrowed and calmed, following a wooded path alongside it. It was a warm day, and the birds were singing their love songs to each other under the cleansing Spring sunrays. Kurenai thought it was a perfect day. The breeze blew through the trees, carrying its woody smells mixed with Seijuro's to her senses. A silly thought struck her.

"Seijuro?"

"Hm?" He asked in a low voice.

"May I hold your hand?" she blushed, looking at her feet.

She heard him chuckle softly before she felt his big rough hand enclose hers. She smiled up at him, pink still staining her cheeks. He slowed his pace a bit, just watching her as they walked. She found herself caught in those gray-green eyes of his, unable to look away. At a point where the stream took a sharp bend, stumbling loudly over rocks and branches, he stopped them both. There was a large log that had fallen near the water's edge, which he guided her to. She sat down facing the water, and he took the place next to her facing the opposite direction so he could look at her. The sun filtered down through the treetops, casting broken shadows across his face. For a long moment, they merely enjoyed the beauty around them and each other's company. Finally, Seijuro took a deep breath, reluctant to have another conversation like this so soon after the first.

"Okay, so after last night, I think we have some more things to talk about."

"I think so too," she said, looking at him to continue.

"I lied to you last night. I did not stop kissing you because I was afraid Misao would come in. I did it because I reached a point where the path forked between me ending it right there…or taking you to my bed – and I don't mean to sleep in," his deep voice lowered even more, as he paused to let that sink in.

"I know," she admitted. "I…um…noticed," she blushed and looked away.

"I thought you might," he almost sounded sheepish.

"Well, it's my fault anyway. You were being careful and I was the one who pushed you further."

"You didn't push anything; you just did what comes naturally. Kurenai, there's a logical progression to all relationships and ours has been unnatural since the beginning. I'm not saying that it's been wrong, but most people don't sleep with each other the second night knowing each other with no intention of…intimacy. Our bond has grown quickly because of how close we've been to each other. Again, I'm not saying that it's wrong. But I know what you've been through and I refuse to take advantage of that. I want only to honor you with my actions, so I will not do anything to compromise that until such a time as it's…appropriate."

"Seijuro…you're the only man I've known who thought like that. The only one who's more concerned with my honor over his own…desires. So, what or whom decides when we're ready?"

He smiled a very soft smile, stroking a strand of hair from her eyes, "What do you think?"

"Well, I always thought that one should be married before…um…that. But when I was wandering, the girls at the restaurant I worked for told me that no one believed that anymore. They said that no man would wait to be married before knowing what he was getting – unless it was arranged and he already had a…woman," Kurenai's voice got smaller as she talked.

She didn't want to believe that it was true. She still held out hope that someone out there would wait for her and still love her - only her. And she really hoped it was him.

"Kurenai, if a man truly loves a woman, then he'll set aside his needs for hers. Period. It's not easy and sometimes we make mistakes, but that's the truth."

"Have you ever loved a woman? Enough to wait for her?" she almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes. I loved a woman once, when I was young. I told her that when I came back a war hero, I'd marry her. But my master found me and trained me for a year before I was able to come back and see her. But when I returned, she was already married. So I got angry and threw my ideals to the wind. I found solace with women from the city for a while. But it was empty, and over time it not only took the fun out of what I was doing, but it poisoned it for me. So I stopped and put all my concentration into mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi style."

"Did you ever get lonely?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'd be lying if I said that I've been perfect at keeping it up since, but I can't take pleasure in fulfilling my desires at the expense of another," he paused for a long moment. "Kurenai, I'm telling you all this because I want you to know the truth – I don't want to hide anything from you."

"It's okay. It's not like I thought you'd be a virgin. I mean, look at you," she said it laughingly, but for some reason it still hurt to know. "I'm really glad you told me though. I guess I still don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you'd even care for me in the first place. I mean, you're the kind of man who could have any woman you wanted. A real lady. But I'm a nobody. I'm just a stupid girl who barely managed to escape with her innocence intact by killing a man. What does that make me?" she asked him.

His expression turned almost sad as he reached to take her face in his hands. He looked at her for a long time, searching her eyes for something beneath their surface.

"Kurenai, you are a beautiful young woman who has been mistreated her whole life. You deserve so much more than what you've been given. You ask me how I could care for you? How could I not? You've stayed strong despite everything you've been through. I respect you for that. I just wonder sometimes why someone as young as you is even interested in me. I mean, I know I don't really look my age, but still…" he trailed off when she put a finger to his lips.

"That doesn't matter to me. You're the most amazing man I've ever met. You're kind and strong and you put the needs of other's first. And besides," she added with a grin. "I've always preferred men to boys, and I'm pretty sure you take the cake."

"Oh, thanks for noticing," he grinned back.

"Humble too," she deadpanned.

He laughed a low deep chuckle, bending down to kiss her cheek. She turned her head to give him better access. He continued to nibble down her jaw and neck, tickling her with soft kisses. She giggled at his touch, instinctively trying to squeeze the spot away from his ministrations. He only shifted his face so he could kiss from her cheek to her forehead to the tip of her nose. She lifted her face to rub her nose against his, watching him close his eyes to the gesture. She took the opportunity to steal a kiss before leaping up from the log. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up after her. She was already a ways away from him, kicking off her sandals and stepping into the stream. He followed her, taking off his boots and wading in after her. She pulled her kimono up, tucking it into her obi, going in up to her knees.

"Hey, did you honestly think I was going to let you get away with that?" he asked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

She laughed, splashing him with her free hand, "Maybe. Okay, not really," she squealed as caught her other arm and pushed them both behind her back, so that they were standing chest to chest.

He laced his fingers with hers, leaning down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She strained to push herself taller, the cool water swirling around their legs. He slowed the kiss, savoring the feeling of her mouth against his. She slipped her hands from his, sliding them up the length of his arms to tangle in his hair. She brazenly pulled his hair tie out, letting his thick locks fall loose around both of them, curtaining their faces. Even though Kurenai was a fairly tall woman, she felt small and safe in his arms. She knew they were in a delicate dance here. While they were both enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies pressed close together, Kurenai was trying desperately not to tease him with her movements. He was controlling himself very well, and she wasn't going to punish him for it. Instead, they both lost themselves in the sweet intimacy of the moment, concentrating on the tastes and feelings they experienced. She was overwhelmed by his romantic attentions, it was like a fairy-tale to her. She may be a mature young woman in other aspects, but here, she was unfamiliar with everything. She explored every touch, taste, and emotion with a fierce and childlike curiosity, letting him lead her down this unexplored path.

For his part, his attention was divided between enjoying the woman whom he loved in his arms, and keeping his body tamed. But if anything, Seijuro was a man of discipline; and if he could master the Hiten Mitsurugi, he could handle this. He gently pulled away from her, smiling at her little moan of protest.

"Don't be greedy," he chided her gently. "We have all the time in the world to pick that up later."

"Ok, fine," she pouted, escaping his arms to inspect the stream's bed for treasures. She stooped to pick up a shiny blue stone beneath the water's surface, unknowingly giving him a lovely view of her behind. He swallowed hard – already tired of this self-control thing – then mentally slapped himself for his train of thought. Then, after offering a prayer of thanks for cold water, he trudged back to shore.

"Hey!" he called. "When you're finished gathering your little stones, and driving me crazy," he added under his breath, "Would you like a pottery lesson or a sword lesson?"

She looked up from her search, "Hm. How about a pottery lesson before dinner and a really quick sword lesson after?"

"Deal. I'm going to go back and get some supplies together – just come back when you're ready."

"You're leaving me?" she asked in a tiny voice, her eyes wide as a doe's.

He smiled and shook his head, beckoning for her to come to him. She did, holding a handful of stones in her fist. He kissed her forehead, taking her free hand and leading her back to the cabin. When they got there, Seijuro set out to show her where all the pottery and sculpting tools were, as well as the ingredients for the mix. After a few messy disasters, she got the mixing process down…but only after they were both covered in clay mud. She did get a lot better at shaping though. He promised to teach her painting next, which pleased her greatly. She decided to make a pretty vase for Kaoru and Kenshin for their wedding present. She asked Seijuro more questions about his young pupil as they worked, and he told her all the embarrassing stories he could think of. He had her laughing for over an hour as he told her of all the mishaps, training techniques, and little adventures they'd been through."

"You really love him a lot, don't you?" she asked, after a particularly heart-warming tale.

"I was angry at him for leaving. But when he came back last year, and I learned what he had been doing for the last decade, I couldn't help but forgive him. He's just so damn stupid, you can't really stay mad at him. He's like a dumb puppy that keeps coming back after getting lost. And he's so small, it takes half the fun out of beating the crap out of him."

"He's small?"

"Not even 5' 2''."

"Wow, he's shorter than me!"

"Yeah, by about four inches. Think how I feel. There were times I thought I'd broken him."

He told her about Kenshin's friends, and Kaoru – what he knew anyway. Kurenai figured she'd like the feisty woman. They cleaned up and made dinner together that night. After eating, Seijuro showed Kurenai how to sharpen her sword and care for it and the sheath. Then he took her out to teach her more basic techniques. They spared for a bit, and Kurenai quickly memorized each kata he taught her. He complimented her on her speed and strength, and helped her work through any shortcoming. The smoothness and grace would come in time, he assured her.

"What are the odds of you teaching me the Hiten Mitsurugi?" she asked as they spared.

"None. The Hiten Mitsurugi is meant for killing – that's all. First of all, you have no need of that skill. Secondly, the attacks of the style put tremendous strain on the user, and can cause bad injuries, even for men. Women aren't built for it…even Kenshin can't use some of the techniques very well because of his size and weight deficiencies."

"Oh, so in order to truly master it, you have to built like a horse?" she asked, grinning at him as she parried an attack.

"Well no…you can still master the techniques, but the force you put behind each one varies according to the person. But it is better suited for larger, heavier men – if they can reach godspeed."

"So, what if someone tries to kill me with a sword?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

His eyes flashed suddenly, "That's what I'm here for."

Kurenai could almost feel the air around her get heavier at his words. She was almost afraid of him in that moment with their swords locked. Was this what it felt like to be his enemy? No, it would be much worse. She trembled a little, more out of excitement than fear. The sparing awakened a dormant side of her, one that enjoyed the thrill of combat instead of fleeing from the battle. She liked it – not the violence of it – but the strength and power behind every sword stoke, every driving thrust, every anchored parry, every graceful movement…it delighted her.

Seijuro watched as she became immersed in the dance, following her instincts and reveling in the movement. She was a natural sword-master, she would go far quickly. It was almost a shame that she was not a man – for she would have been an exquisite master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. But then, he didn't think he would like her quite so much as a man, he thought with a grin. A mental image of him passing down the chosen techniques to their son flashed in his mind…_"That's not jumping the gun or anything," _he thought sarcastically. He snapped out of his reverie when Kurenai nearly connected a blow, but she pulled back at the last instant.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, a little worry in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry – I was thinking," he apologized.

"About what?"

"Um…nothing," he said awkwardly.

"C'mon, tell me," she probed.

"Hey…no, I think not, actually," like he was gonna tell her the truth.

"I'll make you tell me," she threatened.

He raised his sword defensively, daring her to attack. Instead, she sheathed her sword in a slow, deliberate motion and sauntered toward him. His breath hitched when she ran her fingernails across his chest, looking at him under long lashes. _Every _muscle in his body constricted and before he even knew what was happening, he uttered the single word that would be his escape from this cruel torture – "Kids."

She took a step back from him, a look of utter shock on her face.

"_Damn, should have lied."_

"As in, _our _kids?"

"I was just thinking that if things went that way that they would be uh…beautiful," okay so that wasn't really what he was thinking, but he thought she would like that better.

She pondered that for a moment as if the thought had not occurred to her (which of course it had – several times) before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, they would be wouldn't they?"

He sheathed his sword, closing the gap between them, "Why? Does that thought interest you?"

"Does it interest _you_? She asked suggestively.

"Would I have told you if it didn't?" he shot back.

"I suppose not. Yes that thought is certainly intriguing. Besides, if things 'go that way' as you say, I don't really see how kids can be avoided," she said matter-of-factly.

He smiled at her, dipping his head to brush a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess not," he whispered deeply in her ear.

She shivered, "Is it later yet?"

"Almost, I'm going to take a bath at the waterfall before bed tonight – I smell," he said with a wink.

"Can I come?" she teased.

"Don't tempt me woman."

"But wait, I smell too, what am I gonna do? It's too late to draw a bath," she paused, smelling herself.

"Personally, I like your sweaty smell, but you can always use the pool too…when I'm done."

"Fine, I'll wait for you."

He went inside to put his sword up and grab a towel. Kurenai occupied herself by organizing a few odds and ends in the house to her liking while he cleaned up. He came back a few minutes later with his towel wrapped around his waist, holding his clothes.

"You're mean," she accused.

"It's my turn. Consider it payback for that stunt you pulled when we spared," he replied, throwing her his most charming grin from behind sopping wet hair before disappearing into his room. She narrowed her eyes…so that was how it was gonna be, huh?

"Okay handsome, two can play at this game," she called.

He walked out in sleep pants, drying his hair with his towel.

"Ah damn, that's what I forgot to get," she muttered.

"Hm?"

"I forgot to buy a towel in Kyoto, oh well."

He tossed his at her; it landed on her face.

"Eew gross!" she protested. "It's got your…nakedness on it! Bleh," she made a face.

"Wasn't that a _good _thing a minute ago?" he asked, laughing at her little scrunched up nose.

"Not on my head it's not," she whined.

"Whatever…go take a bath – you smell."

"You smell," she retorted, fresh out of comebacks and desperate to escape the temptation of just staying here instead of bathing.

She grabbed the gi that she used as a nightshirt and sprinted to the waterfall. The cold water was refreshing, but she was anxious to get back, so she bathed quickly, threw on her shirt, and half ran back to the cabin. When she got back inside, he wasn't in the main room. She flopped down on the futon, curling up to warm herself against the chill the pool had left on her skin. She smirked to herself before pulling the skirt up on her leg to just above mid thigh.

"_Give the man some of his own medicine."_

"That was a rec – ord," he stuttered as he stepped back into the room.

She hid her triumphant grin, _"Kurenai:2…Seijuro:1."_

She swore she heard him growl deep in his throat as he went to the bed, sliding in beside her. He ran his hand from her calf, past her knee, and up her thigh to the hem of the shirt. It lingered there a moment before grasping the material to pull it down to its normal length.

"Tease," he whispered, slipping an arm beneath her neck and turning her towards him.

She smiled up at him sweetly, blinking large, innocent eyes, "Okay, I'll be good."

He laughed, "Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts." His face turned a little more serious, "Okay, _now _it's later."

His eyes darkened as he leaned down to kiss her softly. She was excited; the promise of this had been torturing her all afternoon. She squirmed beneath him, trying to deepen the kiss with that little lip-nibbling maneuver. It worked like a charm. He made a noise in the back of his throat, bruising her lips under his. She gasped when he ran his tongue over her lower lip, begging entrance. She parted her lips for him, enjoying the feeling as he entered her mouth. She had heard of this strange European custom, but she had always imagined it as being gross. He changed her mind. All too soon, he let her go – rolling them both over so that she was half on him.

"Does this mean it's time to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart, that's what this means," he breathed, his eyebrows furrowed as if in concentration.

"Okay," she agreed with no protest.

He gave her an almost thankful look before lifting his head to kiss her lips quickly. She snuggled up on him, and found a strand of hair to play with.

After a long moment simple silence, she whispered, "Hey, guess what…"

"What?"

"I like you," she giggled.

"I like you too," he said with a chuckle.

And with nothing more to be said that night, they fell asleep.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Tone down the sap? Lay it on me. Chapter seven will be up soon. Beware my friends, the plot is thickening. Next chapter, Meet the Kenshin-gumi…enjoy y'all! **


End file.
